Dragon Ball Z: Tides of Fate
by ZachMercurious
Summary: A 'what if' story about the Saiyan race. Nothing to off the wall, and for all intensive purposes this takes place in an Alternate Dimension as the rest of the DBZ adventures. R&R please! Keep an eye on my profile for posting dates!
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, or any characters there in associated. Just all of the characters I made up. D**

**Before I get into this, I'd like to say that this is a 'what if' story. It takes place in an alternate dimension to the DBZ Universe we all know. So please, R&R! All comments are welcome!**

Bardock ran up the stairs to the King's chambers. He'd have to hear what he seen…he'd have to listen. The fate of the entire Saiyan race depended that the King used good judgment. The doors of his throne room exploded inward as Bardock rushed in, his battered and bleeding body coming to a kneel before the might King Vegeta.

"Sire, I have urgent news..," Bardock breathed out. The entire room was in an uproar at the low class Saiyans sudden appearance into the throne room.

King Vegeta raised a hand and silenced the room. He eyed the low class warrior, who had obviously just seen battle, with caution. "What is the meaning of this?"

"My men and I were attacked by Frieza's henchmen while cleaning out a planet! It was Dodoria, sire, he said that Frieza no longer had any use of our race and planned to wipe us out!" As Bardock spoke this, he flinched at the laughter that ruptured from the room. "Shut up," he yelled in defense, but once more the King had raised a hand to silence the room.

"And where is the rest of your squad to confirm this…?"

"Dead, sire. Dodoria killed them all…"

King Vegeta looked at the warrior silently for a long moment. He had long, since his son's training began under Frieza, suspected that Frieza was indeed a treacherous being. If what this low class said, was indeed true, then the entire Saiyan race had only an hour to live. Frieza had sent word he would be arriving to talk with King Vegeta about further plans for the Saiyans. "If you're lying, you know what the means…"

"Treason, King Vegeta. But I beg you listen, I'm not lying, I'm telling the truth," Bardock pleaded as several guards picked him up on each arm and started to drag him out.

"Leave him be…soldier, what's your name..?"

"Bardock, sire.."

"I see…you just had a child, correct?"

"Yes, m'lord. Kakarot. He's in the infirmary awaiting his dispersal."

King Vegeta looked the low class over for a moment before waving his hand away. "Go ahead, take him away." The guards complied as Bardock looked in horror. He was betrayed by the King. He had no trust in a fellow Saiyan any longer? Was he so blinded by Frieza's lies…? When Bardock was removed from the room he turned to a Saiyan Elite nearest his throne. "Pintiuz."

The Saiyan snapped to attention before addressing his King. "Yes sire…"

King Vegeta looked him over as if in thought before he sat back at his throne. "Send all of the children in the infirmary out. I don't care where you send them, and I don't care if they're programmed, send them away."

"But…sire! That's over twenty children! We can't just randomly send them away unguided based off of the delusions of some low class fool!"

Another wave of his hand given, he leaned on his hand, stroking that deep Auburn goatee. "I have my…suspicions, Pintiuz. Do as I say, or I'll take your life here and now."

"Y-yes…as you wish, m'lord."

Sorry it's so short, but it's the Epilogue, so I just wanted to get the basics laid down for you guys! Alright, please R&R for any improvements, suggestions, or just general comments. I respond to all! D


	2. Chapter 1: Saving Grace

**After much thought on how to write this and where to start, it's finally here! Well, as always feel free to R&R and tell me what you like, what you feel might need to be changed and whatever else you wanna say!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any characters related with it. BUT I'M WORKING ON IT! D!**

**Chapter 1: Saving Grace**

The pod streaked across space seeming to dodge meteors and stars with ease, as if programmed to do so. Every now and again the light from the stars would show through the red tinted window to the infant inside. His wild spiked hair was all to common in the low class Saiyan world. His thumb was jutted into his mouth as dark eyes looked around at the outside space, and the approaching planet. A brown tail curled up into his right palm and he twirled it absent mindedly before the pod caught fire in the atmosphere of this planet. The smoky wisps of clouds he passed through signaled there would be rain—not that he knew that of course.

Once he passed through this he saw many mountains and the sky was a dark pink as rain fell hard around the pod. Just before impact his dark eyes noted the brilliant green grass. Then black.

It only took a few moments for the inhabitants to move to the crash site. Many of them covered their mouths at the pod, bright colored eyes transfixed on the harbinger that they knew it contained. The inhabitants themselves didn't look too far from the average being, tan or white skin. Blue or green eyes, but all had blonde hair with various styles. One of them broke the circle, obviously the leader. He skid down the crater the small round object made before looking back at his fellow beings.

"Saiyan," he said flatly, and many of them shuddered. He looked back to the pod just as it hissed and he drew a sword from what appeared to be thin air. Once the small door fell to a 90 degree opening a small puff of smoke came out before the child inside was seen to be unconscious.

"Is it dead," one of them asked.

"I hope so," a youthful voice retorted.

"Jaiden! Those are not our teachings," an older feminine voice shot out.

Silence.

"Mikal, perhaps you shouldn't kill him," a voice came and the small crowd parted. The man near the pod, whop had raised the sword turned to it's source.

"…say again, Malakai? Don't what..," the gruff, large being asked.

"Don't kill him. It's just an infant…how much damage could he really cause…," the man named Malakai asked.

"This….thing, it's ancestors have been searching for our planet for years. Once it wakes up, and tells it's cohorts our location we can expect hundreds of these pods to crash here! Need I remind you what happened on Seraph?!"

"No, you don't. My parents were there…but those Saiyans were full grown, and it was pure chance they landed there with the moon being so soon. The moon just rose yesterday. That leaves twenty five years before the next one..we can surely send the child away for the time period."

"You…you're saying you want to KEEP IT?! Are you mad Malakai? The little demon will kill us all," Mikal shouted at the top of his lungs. Behind him, the child stirred and opened it's dark eyes. A small sniffle rang out before he pulled his tail up to his cheek, nuzzling it for comfort. Mikal turned and the Saiyan baby looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Does that look like a killer to you? The Saiyan children are as innocent as our own…they are taught to kill, and can therefore be taught something different, Mikal. If you don't want the child, at least allow me to have him."

An outburst of voices rang out, causing the Saiyan child to begin crying and Mikal raised his hand in silence. The voices slowly subsided and Mikal watched Malakai for a moment before he sighed heavily. "You have a daughter, don't you..? What if….what if he already has violent notions already and kills her? What then, hm?!"

"Alisha is a bit older than him, and I'm quite sure she could smack him with a toy or something." A small amount of laughter from the crowd, which was silenced with glares from Mikal before Malakai continued. "I'll watch the boy…don't worry about that. I'm sure he can be taught to be one of us. Our way of life."

"….fine, Malakai. But in twenty five years, if he's not off this planet, you'll answer for what happens."

**Many years later--**

"Zach…Zach honey wake up," a voice rang. He stirred slowly before he opened his bright emerald eyes. Alisha, his mother stood before him. This caused a groan and grabbed for the pillow to cover his head. His mother, having seen this reply for years, had already grabbed it away. "You have to wake up…today is-"

"Oh no" he said, shooting up right, "the Rite of Passage. How could I have forgotten! Quick, mum, what time is it?!"

"It's nine twenty eight…Zach, dear, that's not what I woke you up for…"

He stopped, having leapt out of bed and grabbing around for clothes. He turned to his mom, a heap of dirty robes in his hands. "What do you mean? I have to get to the Rite of Passage mum, otherwise.."

"No, Zach…come with me. I think it's time we had a talk," his mother said, leaving the room.

He clothed himself quickly, in his robes for the ceremony, before he jetted from the room. He stopped by the mirror and adjusted his robes. He was tall, like his father had been, and stocky to boot. His mother told him he had inherited the natural muscular build from him, as well as his dark untamable hair. He had managed to spike it though, a strand usually hanging in front of his left eye. Ah, his eyes. He had gotten those from his mom for sure. Bright, fierce emeralds. A lot of the other girls said that there was a sort of primal…beast behind them. His tail slipped past the robes and it came up, scratching his cheek for him before he set it around his waist. A belt of sorts. He was unique in this way as well. Not only was he the only person in the village—hell, on the planet—with black hair, he had a tail too. He exited quickly, going down to the parlor.

His mother sat on a floor cushion, waiting for him before he did the same. "Zach…we've never really talked about your father much, have we?"

"No…no not really mum..why? Does it matter? You said he was killed during a lightning storm before I was born.."

"Yes well….that's not, entirely true, Zach. Your father….he was…well, he wasn't Seraph. He was a Saiyan, from the planet Vegeta. I'm sure you've realized now that you're the only one with dark hair and a tail on the planet…that's because you're his son. A half-saiyan.."

"I remember..something about Saiyans from history. They went about wiping planets for money and selling them, right? The history teacher said that they were a menace to the entire galaxy and worked for the tyrant named Freez..er, or something..but…dad was one of them? The people in the village said nothing about him being a murderer…I can't believe that mom..the history teacher said they destroyed Seraph!"

"Yes well…that's all true, but my father told me that he came to the village as a child, crash landed. This was just before we heard that Planet Vegeta had been destroyed by a meteor…we can only assume that the leader of the Saiyans spared the children their fate for being such evil people. At least…there was a streak of good in him. Your father wasn't a murderer, and he helped the village a lot. But he, like all other Saiyans had a…other side; A side that only shows itself during the light of a full moon. We only see the full moon once every twenty five years here, but…it came late. My father, Malakai sent him off the planet to get something from a neighboring planet, but while he was gone, the moon didn't rise. He returned, and before my father could send him away again, the moon rose. The villagers were…forced to kill him, lest he kill the entire village. You too, will turn into a beast when the moon rises."

Zach sat in a daze for a moment. He was stunned. His father…whom he had idolized, and was told had been killed in a freak accident…was a Saiyan. A murderer of people…but his mother said he was good, and helped the village. But due to an error on his grand fathers part, he had returned and transformed into a beast…and killed a lot of people. No wonder, a lot of the villagers were odd towards him. Keeping their distance. They were afraid he'd do the same. And the Rite of Passage….it took place tonight! During the full moon! What was he going to do?! "What…am I going to do, mum? I can't stay here…the villagers will surely kill me! I'll…turn into a beast! Do we even know what causes it?! I'll hide in the basement…or, or, I'll stay at the church!"

"No….no" she said softly, reaching out and touching his cheek softly, "we don't know what causes it. But…I know of a way to help you, my son. Follow me." She showed him out of the house to a shed, one she had forbidden him for ever going into. He had been caught snooping around once as a kid, and he was reamed hard by Mikal for it. He never bothered with it again. She opened the door and the two ushered in quickly. Inside, was a silver orb that Zach had never seen the likes of before. A red piece of glass as circular as the orb it self sat in the middle, with lines forming a small circle above it. He reached out and touched the odd metal, and it seemed kind of warm. His mother moved around this and took something out of a cupboard. She tossed it at him and he caught the objects. One was a synthetic type of cloth, that turned out to be a full body suit, and the other was a chest piece of armor that went over this.

"Those were found in the pod, when your father landed here…it's the armor that the Saiyans wore. There's gloves and boots in here as well," she said softly. She turned as he changed, a silent command she had given. Once done, she turned and looked her on over. He had already tore a hole in the suit for his tail, a reflex he had done with all his clothes. He looked, indeed, like a Saiyan. Save the bright emerald eyes he had, those were a gift from her. He smiled softly.

"Mum," he began, but she cut him off.

"When your father landed her, your grandfather took him in and worked on the pod. He had found a bunch of useless gadgets, stuff that Saiyans used for their travels. Food, water, a box for holding momentos…but he also found this," she said. At this point she held up a small board, looking as if it were a pad of numbers. She punched in a few numbers her father had taught her and a small display appeared in the air. "This is a map of where all of the Saiyan children were jettisoned to. Well, predicted….I think, you should go and find them, Zach. You don't belong here…you're just…well, you're your fathers son. The quiet village life never really suited him, and he use to love fighting kids back in school. I think that, you should find your true kin." Before he could protest, she spoke up. "I'll be fine. The Rite of Passage is….for our people. You…it's not for you. You have the potential of being a great fighter Zach. I seen the way you follow our teachings, and practice what's been taught. You, will make a good guardian one day. But you shouldn't be limited to one person, you should see the galaxy. You should find others like you…"

He stood in silence for a few moments longer before his mother tossed him the chart, causing the screen that had manifested to bleep off. He caught it and she pressed a panel on the outside of the shuttle, causing it to open at that window area. He stepped back and she nodded for him to get in. Before he did, though, he hugged her tightly, rocking gently with her. "I love you mum…I promise I'll be back.." She sniffled some and he sat inside, looking at the translated material. His finger hovered over the 'close' button. "You really thought this out…huh?"

"Yes…I have. I decided the day you were born, and when I heard that your father was killed…this was for the best," she said softly.

He nodded and pushed the button, causing the door to shut with a hiss. Once it was, he looked at the panel and turned it on. The closest confirmed landing was on a planet called Earth. The program estimated a two month travel time. He punched in a few buttons and he saw his mother step back. He placed his palm on the glass and she placed hers out as well before a white aura exploded around the orb, and it flew out of the top of the shed, destroying the structure almost completely. He pulled his hand back and placed his head on the cushion, letting his eyes close.

**And that's all! Whew, that was long, and thanks for enduring it all! Please R&R! Chapter 2 is coming shortly, I hope. But, who are the Seraph? And who was Zach's father? Find out more as you read! Next chapter is Chapter 2-Welcome to Earth!**


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome to Earth!

**And here it is, so shortly after Chapter 1 was published. I would like to say, before I start, thank you for all the reviews! It is because of them that I got so excited and motivated that I finished this so early. Moving along though, most stories that introduce a custom character into the DBZ universe, that character is usually uber powerful. I hate those kind of stories and I vow that this one is not a repeat of those. There are certain things that Zach can do due to his 'heritage', but that's as far as it goes. I look forward to developing the character and having you get to know him, as well as seeing the return of many DBZ favorites! Please take note, that this takes place a little after the GT timeline, except GT never happened. So, all of you SSJ4 fans, sorry! Hopefully, though, I will take this far enough to incorporate that. But, I'm not too sure of the ages during that timeline either, so I'm kinda modifying them for story purposes. Annnnd, one last thing. Despite King Vegeta sending away several children, the rest of the story took place. Frieza, Buu, Cell, yadda yadda.**

**Trunks: 18**

**Goten: 17**

**Bra: 16**

**Marron: 17**

**Pan: 16**

**DISCLAIMER—I don't own DBZ or any of the characters. But…maybe Akira Toriyama has a daughter I can marry…. . **

**Chapter 2-Welcome to Earth!**

Once again, that space ship hurtled through space towards a destination. This time around, there were very little stars to dodge, let alone anything to maneuver around. Once or twice, Zach was sure his journey would be cut short by stray meteors. True, they were negligible in size, but he was unsure of this rickety pod he was in. This mistrust was cut short, however, as the pod would plow through these rocks with ease. In fact, he noticed the rocks would be destroyed while the pod was still a few feet away, and the remnants would disintegrate on the pod itself. Zach guessed there was some protective aura in the pod that helped this. As monstrous as the Saiyans were described, he had to admit their inventions were quite useful.

The food he had found in the pod was less than delicious, but it kept in constant supply, as well as the water. He noted that the water must be purified and it tasted rather horrid, but he couldn't complain. It was either drink that or die within the first week of travel. He'd take his chances with the stale water for sure. Two months was definatly being a long time for travel, though he supposed he could be glad. All of the times he had woke up early to train at the temple, or his mother had kicked him out of bed for chores…he could finally catch up on sleep. He let emerald eyes close slowly as the faint glow of the stars reflected off that red tinted window.

"Sir, the Hyundini are coming up on our starboard section," the First Mate called as he looked over his armored shoulder.

The captain, a rather squat man with aqua skin looked back. His face was stern and crimson eyes surveyed his almost identical partner back. "…we have no choice but to fight. Charge the Particle Cannon and the Ion Busters. We may not be able to beat them, but perhaps we can go down fighting."

"Yes sir," the First Mate responded and looked back to the aqua skinned crew mates in front of him. He needn't relay the commands to them, seeing as to how the Captain was right there with them. They, all seated at their computers, began to perform their various functions. A slight humming was heard as that cannon charged above their heads. A few moments passed before the first shot was fired to the East of their location. The lights flickered as all the power momentarily went to that shot. At this point, several multi-colored lights came in their direction as their enemy opened fire as well. The lights on the Bridge flickered once more as the shield was struck and all of the power converted itself to holding that up. One of the crew mates spoke up.

"Sir, there eez something on the radar! Closing in for a closer look," the aqua skinned alien spoke. A moment of silence followed before he gasped.

"What is it," the Captain asked rather gruffly. The radar operator looked over his shoulder.

"Eet is a Saiyan pod…," he said, his voice reflecting his confusion.

Zach's eyes twitched as streaks of light flashed around him. He slowly opened them to see a streak of gold zip past the front of that red window, causing the ship to vibrate hard from the compression it caused. He gripped the sides of the pod with grit teeth and leaned forward to get a better look from that small pod window. He cursed at the small view it gave him. Apparently his pod was under attack, and because of this flaw in design, he couldn't see it! He growled some, as another gold beam passed by and caused the shuttle to vibrate to the point he thought it was going to eject him. Several more streams flew by before he felt the pod jerk violently to the right, as if it was pushed. It stopped it's sway for a moment before a large crash came from his right and caused the pod to flip around. The black space ahead of the window swirled around as this did so, and he saw it flash gold as if a beam had enveloped the pod. Once the pod came to a stop via what he could only guess were the thrusters, he saw a large ship. Teal in color, the long shuttle had a faint glowing to it. Only at one point was this silver glow and Zach leaned forward, narrowing his eyes to get a better look before that small glow became a glowing. His eyes grew wide as that pulsing grew larger into an orb. It looked as if it was aimed at him. He noted that several more gold streaks passed into view from behind him, bouncing off that teal ships shields.

_Well, this is it. Caught in a crossfire between ships…I'm sorry mum. I couldn't make it earth_. These were his last thoughts before he seen that silver orb turn into a steak and then darkness.

"Bra, give that back," Trunks said forcefully as he chased is younger sister into the front door.

"Hahaha, nope! If you wanted it so badly, you shouldn't have been holding onto it so loosely," Bra chirped as she burst into the living room. She stopped as she saw her mother, Bulma, looking her over with a quirked brow.

"What's all the commotion about," she asked, placing a hand on her hip. Though she was rather old in age, she certainly didn't show it. She was glad for this, of course. She was sure Vegeta wouldn't have just dumped her for another earth woman. She liked to think that though he trained often, she had trained him to know better. But there was still that fear. Not only that, Trunks and Goten had used the Dragon Balls several years ago to wish their mothers to stay as young and youthful as their fathers. This had mainly been Goten's idea, as his mother felt she was unattractive. Trunks merely agreed because he knew his mother valued her beauty when she was younger.

"Trunks had this note from a girl" Bra said proudly, "it goes on and on about how she loves his beautiful eyes, and how he looks during PE.." Bra was cut off by Bulma averting her eyes to her son.

"Awww, really? Well I think it's great you have a girl friend, Trunks," she said with a nod. She smirked slightly as she saw the red creeping up on her son's cheeks. She knew he was handsome, and was glad for that. He had taken her gentle features as well as the strong, well pronounced facial structure of Vegeta combined them expertly. Of course, eighteen years ago she'd never admit Vegeta was any sort of handsome, but she couldn't deny there was something rugged about him that just made her…elated. Then there was Bra. Though she was the spitting image of herself, she could see a bit of Vegeta in her. Where he was proud and arrogant about his strength, she was about her beauty. All in all though, she couldn't deny she had bore beautiful children.

"She's NOT my girlfriend! I don't even know who wrote that! I just found it in my locker," Trunks shot back. Though he had raised his voice at his mother, which was something he never did, he knew she wouldn't be offended or even angry. It was merely in defense of her wild accusations, and Half Saiyan or not—she would win any fight they had.

"Well, it says right here that it's from Julia," Bra got out before she erupted into giggles. While she was distracted though, Trunks had snatched it back and headed for his room. "Haha, don't be so mad Trunks. I'm sure she only wants to be friends. If that entitles watching you in PE, and admiring your eyes!"

Bulma smiled proudly at her daughter before looking to Trunks. "So, when can I expect this 'Julia' for dinner?" She couldn't help but chuckle at Trunks as he rounded back on them. Though he was obviously embarrassed and frustrated, he was trying so hard to maintain composure.

"Don't get me started on your obsession with Goten, Bra! What's that in your diary about how much you love his dark hair, and his warm eyes. Oh, and let's not forget how he always smells like spices," Trunks retorted. As soon as he got this out, he gave a grin of triumph. At the mention of Goten and her diary, she had started turning read.

"You READ my DIARY," Bra shrieked in reply. Before Trunks could respond she bolted from the room. "DAAAAD!"

"Ah, crap," Trunks said flatly as he seen is mom cringe. He was going to get a stern 'talking to' for doing that. Though Trunks was the stronger of the two, Bra could always manipulate their father into doing what she wanted. He was very protective over her. She didn't even have to train! As he moved to retreat to his room, he was headed off.

"BOY! Get in here, NOW," Vegeta called, his voice thundering throughout Capsule Corp.

Goku side stepped a swift punch from Uub, pushing him past as his momentum carried him. "That was close, Uub! Keep trying," he encouraged. Uub rolled on the ground with the punch and popped up, skidding to a stop and panting.

"Can we….at least….take a break….Goku," he asked between breaths. They had been at this all day, and he was tiring out. Over the years they had trained, he had forced Goku to tap into his Saiyan heritage and ascend to the heights of Super Saiyan and beyond. But still, he could be out lasted by the natural born warrior.

Goku smiled at the young man in front of him and nodded. "Alright, sure. You earned it," he replied as the golden aura that was burning so brilliantly around him faded. He felt his hair fall to it's normal fray and he plopped onto the ground. "You're getting really good!"

"Thank you, sensei, I try. It's all thanks to your training, of course. What are we going to do next," Uub asked as he sat down in the same fashion. His tuff of black hair moved with the wind as he looked his master over. Though Goku was a strong man, and not even of this planet, he was gentle and kind. He had met the fellow pure blooded Saiyan named Vegeta and he, well, wasn't so nice. The only person he spoke to with any dignity, was Goku, whom he referred to as Kakarot. Uub was confused at this, but Goku explained that it was his Saiyan name and breaking Vegeta of the habit of saying it was like asking Goten to train with them; it was just not going to happen. Goku also explained that Uub shouldn't take Vegeta's actions to heart. He was just naturally like that, and that Goku himself had to work years to get Vegeta to warm up to him.

Before Goku could respond, he heard the door open from his house nearby and looked over to see his wife, Chi Chi, round the house.

"Goku! I'm starting dinner but I don't have any meat. Would you be a sweetheart and go get some" Chi Chi asked, "And NOT fish! I can still taste it from when Gohan was a kid.."

"Sure! I'll take Uub, so he can go in the store. I'm not too good at the whole counting money thing, heheh," Goku replied as he saw Uub nod. Before they could say thing else, Goku blinked. "Hey….Uub? Did you feel that?"

"I did" Uub nodded, "It was faint, but I felt a power level that I hadn't felt before." He was certain it wasn't Gohan's or Goten's. He felt Gohan still in the house, along with his wife, Videl. Pan, his daughter was in that general direction, but heading towards them. Likely coming home from school, he was sure. Vegeta and Trunks' power levels were in that direction as well, and it didn't feel like theirs at all. He also noted that Piccolo's power level as behind them a ways, and he knew it to be on the Lookout. As he was about to speak, he felt it again and he looked to Goku.

"Right. We should go check that out," Goku replied with a small nod. Uub had never seen his sensei this serious before, and it concerned him a little. He had heard of Goku fighting and defending Earth from destruction several times, and he was sure that he could do it again but he refused to believe Earth was under attack again.

"Um. Chi Chi, we're gonna stop by and see if Vegeta and Bulma want to come to dinner, so we'll pick up some more food for them too while we're out," Goku called to Chi Chi as she was entering the house. He hated not being direct with her, but if he told her he was going to check something out that was out of the ordinary, she would only worry. Goku looked to Uub, who placed his hand on Goku's shoulder. Goku, in turn, placed two of his fingers on his forehead. A moment later, they were gone.

**Annnnd, that's it! I would have wrote more, but I didn't want to make an exceedingly long chapter. I think it's best to save the next half for the next chapter. Once I start it, I won't be able to cut it in half because it'll detract from the story. Besides, I wanted you guys to see the everyday lives of some of the Z warriors. BUT! Please R&R as the more I get, the more likely I am to get motivated to post the next chapter! Speaking of the next chapter, be on the lookout for Chapter 3-You call them 'Angels'!**


	4. Chapter 3: You call them 'Angels'

**Keep the reviews coming guys! Though I didn't get the expected amount of replies from the last chapter, I'm going ahead and type this one up. Please keep the reviews coming though guys. I like to hear all of ya'lls opinions.**

**Chapter 3-You call them 'Angels'**

As the pod entered earth it vibrated dangerously, the usual white aura that protected such craft missing. The heat from the atmosphere charred the silver orb and nearly melted the ballistic red sheet that was the window. Once it broke through the layer, it began to tumble, spinning like an airborne baseball. The ground below the wayward craft became clear as he broke through the wall of clouds that were forming for a rain the next day. If the occupant had been awake, he might have noted that the sky was vibrant with the colors of the sunset; however, this was not the case for him. Once the pod was a few hundred feet from the city it was spiraling for the dangerous vibration that had plagued the craft finally caused its destruction.

The craft's door jutted open, the inertia sending the occupant flinging out like a rag doll before the pod itself fell to pieces. The door that was once attached became a deadly projectile, its path carrying it towards two beings that had just appeared in the air. The weight of the main bulk of the pod caused it to stay on course, heading for a building near the center of the city.

The occupant that had been flung became a streak before the body connected with a parked car on the busy street. Crushing it with great force, several people nearby were peppered with glass from the explosion of force. What was once a commute from work at the end of the day had become a scream mass of running people. Few stayed to help the people that had been wounded by those thin projectiles.

The moment Goku appeared he felt the vibrations of a projectile. Who could have been so fast that they noticed his instant appearance? That projectile was immediately identified as something inferior and his hand came down, cleaving that metal structure in two. The pieces passed by him and his companion harmlessly, blowing up and raining small pieces harmlessly to rooftops below. "Uub!"

"Got it," Uub replied as he bolted forward, his course taking him directly in the path of bulk of that rocketing shuttle. He placed palms out and they burned as that heated chunk of metal hit them. He skid back with the force of his catch before he rotated his palms so that he had enough leverage to toss the sphere up. Once it had changed it's course, thanks to him, he pointed a palm at the orb and it exploded upon contact with a small ball of ki he shot forth. The parts rained down on roofs and people harmlessly before Uub turned to Goku.

"Kakarot," Vegeta yelled as he arrived on the scene. He saw his Saiyan comrade look down and wave before descending. He gave a scowl to see that Goku's special fighter was accompanying him. When Goku landed with Uub Vegeta motioned to the now deserted street. "The hell's going on here?!"

"I'm not too sure Vegeta. Uub and I felt a power level so we came to investigate it and were attacked by a spaceship," Goku replied, rubbing the back of his head as Uub busied himself with inspecting a destroyed car.

"Hmph," Vegeta replied as he looked up and turned around, scanning the skies for any movement. With dusk now upon them, his sight was greatly reduced. Whomever had escaped the spaceship knew what they were doing—if they wanted to remain undetected.

"Vegeta?"

"What?"

"It was a Saiyan pod…"

"….Kakarot, did you hit your head again," Vegeta asked as he unfolded his arms and turned back to Goku. "We've been over this before…I'm sure you at least know how to count. There was only-"

"I know, I know Vegeta. But I know what I saw…the pod was of Saiyan design. Uub caught the bulk of it, so I had time to see at least what it looked like," Goku pleaded.

"It's dark, Kakarot, and you were obviously mistaken," Vegeta said in finality. He wondered, sometimes, how Goku could have ever surpassed him. He'd admit, as he had before, that Goku was a talented fighter. So much so, that he had even tapped powers that were beyond that of a Legendary Super Saiyan. Yet, he here was delusional and nonchalant about it as always.

"Sensei, look at this," Uub said in a hurried tone. Goku, who had been about to try and plead with Vegeta again looked to his young companion. Without a moments more hesitation, he proceeded to him and his eyebrows rose at what he saw. Vegeta, of course, came around to inspect as well.

"Well will you lookie there, Vegeta, a Saiyan tail. I told you it was a Saiyan pod. Hehhehe," Goku said, chuckling some as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Shut up," Vegeta said flatly as he pushed Uub aside and moved some of the remnants of the car away. Sure enough, the tail was attached to a being that was clothed in what looked liked it had been Saiyan armor. He scowled for a moment. "There has to be a mistake. Kakarot, you know you and I were the only full blooded Saiyans left. Raditz and Nappa were kept to busy to have fornicated with another Saiyan, let alone an Earth woman."

"Well, what if a pod was sent at the same time I left," Goku asked, folding his arms and quirking a brow in thought. "I mean, that way it coulda escaped the destruction too!"

"Kakarot, clean out your ears! For the millionth—that's a number—time, Frieza made sure to check the records. Yours was the last pod that left. We just don't send children out without knowing where they go. How else would we know where they went?! What if something went wrong and we had to recover a child, hm? We wouldn't know where they went if we—"

"Um…I hate to break this up" Uub said softly, "but this guy's pretty injured. Both of the Saiyans turned to look at him and noted that he had retrieved the young man from the crater he made. His armor was barely existent, his body nearly covered in scratches and blood.

"Vegeta, maybe we should-," Goku began.

"Uub, bring him with me," Vegeta said flatly and took to the air.

"Vegeta! What the heck's going on," Bulma asked the moment he touched ground in Capsule Corp. Goku and Uub landed behind him.

"We found something," Vegeta said with a flick of his hand, a motion to follow as he trudged into the door leading down a hall. Uub followed and Goku gestured for Bulma to head in first.

"It's a Saiyan," Goku said cheerfully. This was short lived, however.

"It is not," Vegeta yelled back.

They entered the medical bay and Uub placed the downed warrior on the bed. Bulma immediately gasped as she noted his Saiyan armor and tail. "Vegeta…it is a Saiyan..," she said, looking him over as she grabbed a needle and a full of silverfish liquid.

"Well, uh, I'ma go now! It's been fun. Bulma, Vegeta, feel free to come to dinner," Goku said, stepping backwards towards the door.

"It's not for you, wimp," Vegeta said as Bulma pushed the needle through the roof of the bottle and drew some of the liquid out. With a sigh of relief, Goku moved back into the room, just as Bra and a very rough looking Trunks entered.

"Oh wow….a Saiyan," Trunk said. He was about to follow up and ask where the being came from, but a dark look from his father shut him up.

Bulma injected the serum into the youth's arm and his face remained calm. "Yep, he's out cold…"

"What was that, mom," Bra asked as she looked the young man over. She thought him kind of cute. Well, at least as cute as a near death man could look.

"Nano-machines" Bulma said flatly, "and they're to stop the bleeding. He's pretty roughed up. The bone scan shows that he has numerous bones shattered. Both legs, his right arm, several of his ribs..it's a wonder he's still alive."

"He's Saiyan," Vegeta nodded. "If anything could have survived wounds like that, it's a Saiyan."

"And look at these burn marks. It's as if high amounts of concentrated heat had attacked several parts of his body," Bulma continued, blowing Vegeta off. She had lived with him long enough to ignore his rants on the Saiyan race. Of course, she knew the man was a Saiyan. As if the natural muscular build and dark hair didn't give it away, he also had a tail. What more could Vegeta have wanted? A DNA test to see if he was the father?

"Actually, mom, they look more like laser burns," Trunks concluded for her. He had been speaking of experience, of course. He had fiddled with his mothers equipment enough to know what those burns would be.

"Hm, you're right Trunks. The indicators do point to that…well, let's get him in the Rejuvenation Tank. He's got a few weeks of recovery time ahead of him." The tank wasn't something she used often, she'd admit. Vegeta had shown her how to make one when he first arrived on Earth, and insisted she made one for him. Of course she didn't right then, but after Trunks and Vegeta's first sparing lesson when Trunks was a kid…she had more motivation to. Now, it was rarely used. She was sure Trunks was going to use it for the black eye and swollen lip he had from his scuffle with his father—something only an hours worth of time could fix—but now it looked like he'd have to settle for band aids and ice. "Take off that chest piece."

As Trunks pulled off what was left of that Saiyan armor, a small pad fell out, and was quickly scooped up by Vegeta. He was familiar with Saiyans keeping things inside of their armor—it would be safe there. On first glance he figured the pad would be a remote for his pod, but a second glance proved otherwise. It was a pad of numbers, and odd ones at that. "Bulma, can you decipher this," he asked flatly.

"Who do you think I am? Of COURSE, I can decipher it. You just put our guest in the tank, I'll get started on this."

Zach opened his eyes, feeling as if the breath was getting sucked out of his very chest. The feeling enough was completely unnerving, and it was enough to stir him from his unconscious sleep. Immediately his memory rushed back to him as he seen the cracked red glass in front of him, as well as the holes in the pod around him. He had been caught in crossfire, and now, as the oxygen was being drawn from his pod, he was going to die. He struggled inside the seat he was in, but found that with his lack of oxygen, he was slowly fading in strength. His vision began to get dark and he gave a grunt as a light above him began to flash. His ears began to thump loudly as he was on the verge of passing out. The last thing he heard was a voice saying something about freezing, and an odd mist filling the pod quicker than it could be drawn out.

He shot forward, his emerald eyes jutting open as he looked around wildly. His vision, hindered by the green liquid around him, showed that he was in some type of tank. He flinched and shut his eyes quickly, before realizing the liquid didn't hurt his eyes, and it soon corrected it completely. He looked down at his hands and legs, seeing that he was still clothed in what had remained of his armor. His under suit was tattered, and barely handing on at his left shoulder. His chest piece, must have been completely destroyed in that…wait! How did he survive? He had been caught in crossfire between ships, and his pod had been nearly destroyed. He must of crash landed on a nearby planet…well, obviously the inhabitants were friendly. They had helped him enough to put him in some type of recovery tank. He reached forward and tapped the glass. The shallow sound that lightly came to his ears was symbolic that it wasn't thick at all. In fact, he was sure the glass of his pod had been thicker. He glanced around and for the first time took note of the tube that ran down to the left of his face, coming back up to a facemask he wore. At least this was supplying oxygen. He didn't want that feeling of dying again. He continued looking and saw no pad, or button to drain this liquid, let alone open the door. Seeing no alternative then some sort of violence, he brought back his fist and sent it into the glass, causing it to crack heavily. The crack quickly spread, due to the pressure of the liquid, and shortly after exploded outwards, sending him with the liquid as it ran out. That mask was ripped from his face as this happened and he landed on all fours on the glass below. He gave a small growl as he stood straight, that glass digging into his bare feet.

A loud buzzing reached his ears before he could take note of his surroundings. An alarm, at best, and he had to leave, quickly. It seemed his captors hadn't wanted his escape, and he was determined to reach Earth. Without a second glance, he bolted for the nearest doorway.

He ran down the twisting hallways, always taking the next exit without a second thought. The place was a maze, and he wasn't sure if it was a design flaw or if it had been done on purpose. Whichever it was, he was greatly annoyed to see the tank room again as he re-entered for the second time.

"Hey! Stop right there," a voice came. Zach turned and seen a paled haired boy, easily his age, making his way to him. His pale blue eyes were easily made out in the small light of the room and his lavender hair was a slight mess. He approached Zach quickly and made an attempt to restrain him. Zach caught the boy's right hand with his left, and vice versa with the other as it came around. It was obvious the boy was stronger and if he tried hard enough, he could take Zach down. Without a second thought, his tail came down and wrapped around the boy's leg, pulling hard. The boy gaped as he saw his legs come out from beneath him and Zach wrenched his right hand free, bring it back. He brought it forward with a swift punch as the young man was falling, the fist connecting with his jaw and causing the boy to slam hard into the linoleum floor. A feeling of triumph came over him and he turned to exit the opposite door. Before he could make two steps he saw a fist out of the corner of his right eye. With little time to react, the massive blow connected and sent him spiraling to floor. His body felt light, as once again, that feeling of unconsciousness came over him.

Bitter cold. This was what Zach felt as he came into consciousness once more. He stared up at a dark sky with many stars dotting the twilight void. He moved to sit up and felt a boot come down swiftly on his chest, pushing him back down. He let his eyes roll around as the sleepy feeling lingered and they finally found the source of the boot. A man with dark hair jutting from his scalp and a well pronounced widows peek looked back at him with dark eyes.

"Where did you come from," the man before him demanded in a gruff voice.

Zach didn't answer as he allowed his eyes to wander to the other occupants of his grassy bed. One was the boy with lavender hair who he had downed. He was staring back at Zach with those same icy eyes and Zach couldn't help but look away. To his left was a woman with blue hair, cut short and neat. She was pretty, to say the least and beside her looked like an identical, but younger, replica.

"Over here," the man demanded again, pushing that boot down to regain Zach's attention. Zach found his eyes sliding back to the man and he groaned. Where was he from?

"Seraph….I came from Seraph II," he said groggily.

"What?! Say that one more time," the man demanded and lifted his boot as if he were going to stomp him.

"Vegeta! That's not going to help. Let him answer," a stern feminine voice came.

Vegeta? Wait…wasn't that the name of the planet the Saiyans were from? But…why was this man named after the planet…?

"Seraph II….I was born there. My father was a Saiyan who crash landed and I was raised by my mother there," Zach fond himself blurting out. It was the really shortened version, but maybe it would help keep him from getting stomped on again.

"Seraph," the man named Vegeta asked, though it sounded more like a statement.

"Do you know the place," that feminine voice came again, though it had lost it's sternness.

"…the Seraph's are a race of warriors, much like we were—though they lived in peace. Rumor has that long ago they made a deal with the Kai's. In exchange for their eternal gratitude and service, they would remain alive even after death as Guardians. You, Bulma, call them 'Angels'."

**Oooooooh! Big secret revealed there! So, apparently Zach is half-angel in the sense that if he died he would be a guardian angel of sorts! But what does that mean he can do in the world of the living? Does he even have any special powers? Furthermore, will Vegeta even accept him into the Saiyan fold? And can Bulma translate what Zach's pad of goodies says? Well, keep reading folks and you'll find out! Please, R&R!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 4: A New Home

**Heeeeere we go, Chapter 4. Sorry this took a moment, but Zach's personality is a bit hard to type out. He's not like me at all, so it's rough. -.-;; However, I am finished and look forward to the reviews you guys will give! Now, onto the Chapter.**

**Disclaimer-DBZ still ain't mine.**

**Chapter 4-A new home**

After a few weeks of discomfort, Zach had finally gotten use to life on this planet. Luckily, it had seemed that Saiyan pods were equipped with a freezing device that sealed the body in a stasis that allowed life but prevented serious harm. Further more, he was happy to hear this was Earth after all! Thankfully that rickety pod held out long enough to deliver him to where he was safe.

It also turned out, that his rescuer and living quarters were arranged by a man named Vegeta. He thought this odd at first, for a man to be named after an entire planet. He didn't see anybody running around named Seraph…and usually the inhabitants as a whole were named after the planet. The Seraph were Seraphim and the Earthlings were from Earth. It was common sense. But it turned out, this man was the Prince of an entire race, and thus it was common for all people in the royal family to be named after it.

He had asked, on more than one occasion, about this. Vegeta had merely given him a glare and a wave of his hand before sending him on his way. His son, Trunks, had explained that his father was just like that and there was no changing him. Trunks, on the other hand, Zach had found to be completely tolerable. He spoke to Zach civilly and even took him to hang out with his friend Goten, who was Kakarot's son. Kakarot…the person he had came here for in the first place. If it wasn't for him, he would have been stuck back on Seraph getting odd looks from people and criticized behind his back. He missed his mother, sure, but she was right. He belonged here.

It hadn't taken him long, either, for him to warm up to Trunks and Goten. Though he had found that Goten's niece, who wasn't much young than him, was more combat oriented. Goten told Zach that if he was looking for some sort of training, that she would be good for him. She wasn't overly strong, but she was someone he could learn the basics from.

He had spent a few weeks training with Pan, and after watching her for several days he had learned her complete style of fighting—save the energy waves as well. He had tried to explain to her that his people didn't use ki. They frowned upon it as a destructive force, and one should never fight to kill another person. Further more, his people had a way to cancel energy attacks. Not so much absorb them, but stop them and negate them all together. She had laughed at this, which he found disagreeable.

"Hey, guys, do you have a minute," Zach heard a feminine voice ask. He turned from and looked over the back of the couch. Trunks' mom, who told him to call her Bulma, was standing before them. "I have something to show you guys!"

"Sure," Zach replied, standing and following her into her lab, Trunks on his tail. Well, not literally he thanked himself. He had been thankful that let him keep his, since they said they had no moon. He had agreed, to keep it hidden in return. This only meant wrapping it a little higher, and letting his shirt hang over it.

"I finally broke the code on your pad" Bulma replied, "and I must say I'm impressed. Whoever left this with your father, had known what they were doing."

"Hmph," Vegeta said from the corner. Zach cringed. He had recently learned to sense power levels from Pan, and Vegeta's always made his stomach tighten when he was close. He was powerful, Zach knew, and he wondered how he had gotten so.

"Anyway" Bulma continued, shooting her husband a glare, "do you know what this is for, Zach?"

"No…I can't remember too much, really," Zach admitted. Everything right before his departure from Seraph was a bit fuzzy to him, He had guessed it was from the attack, and he thanked the Kai's he hadn't lost all of his memory.

"Hm, I hadn't thought so. Well this, is a directory to each of the pods where Saiyans were sent in the universe," Bulma said proudly.

"What," Vegeta demanded, standing off the corner and crossing quickly to her, leaning close to that large screen.

"I SAID" Bulma said, rotating in her chair to face them, "that there's not just the Saiyans we have here that are still alive. In fact, this data says that a lot of the pods were sent out just before the date you said planet Vegeta was destroyed. Evidently, they expected it."

Vegeta was quiet for a moment before he leaned back, folding his arms as he sunk deep into thought.

"Now, if all of the pods made it, I'm not sure. And even if they did, there's nothing to say the children weren't killed…on impact," Bulma followed up. She hadn't told Trunks about his father's past, and Vegeta insisted she keep it between them. Trunks, in his own way, respected his father for being a great warrior. She didn't want to destroy Trunks' image by telling him about the Saiyans past. She knew Goku told Goten nothing of it either, and Gohan had seemed to even forget he was a Saiyan.

"So….does that mean that we have to go get them," Zach asked, scratching his head. It was logical. Perhaps, they too felt like he had. Like they were missing out on something, or didn't belong.

"I'm not sure…some of the places are far off," Bulma said as she turned back and looked over the screen. "A few of them are in the different galaxies…who ever sent the children obviously didn't want them found."

"….Bulma, I think it'd be wise if you got a ship ready," Vegeta said softly. It was a tone he had rarely used, and it startled her. She turned to him and stared up at him.

"Vegeta…," she said, her voice trailing off. She needn't try and stop him. She knew how much it meant to him, not being the only Saiyans left. Of course he would want to find his people.

"Before any more damage is done," he added. Bulma nodded in understanding and gave him a bright smile.

"Good thing I already have the prototype ship finished! I went ahead and phoned Goku too-," she began.

"Kakarot?! I don't need that clown," he said hastily.

"Vegeta, calm down. You'll need him if something happens and you have to get back here quickly. What if your ship is destroyed," she asked sternly.

"Build an escape pod," he retorted, folding his arms and looking away.

"I MEANT, if it was destroyed while you were landed. He's going with you Vegeta, and that's final," Bulma nearly shouted. Vegeta growled before heading leaving the lab, the door slamming heavily behind him.

"Don't worry so much Vegeta! Everyone'll be fine! Uub will be here in case anything happens," Goku said, attempting to read his partners mind. Vegeta, of course was not the least bit worried about Earth. Though he thought Goku's student was ridiculous, he was indeed strong.

"Shut up, Kakarot," Vegeta mumbled as he looked to Trunks. "You'd better act right while your mother is away. And don't tease Bra, either."

"H,hey! Right dad," Trunks said, rubbing the back of his head. When Vegeta looked to Bulma, he shot Bra a scowl. Why did she have to be the favorite?!

"Goten, look after your mom," Goku said brightly, before hugging a bawling Chi Chi.

"Why do you always have to leave," she sighed into his chest. Goku felt a pang of guilt at this. It was true, he was leaving every few years it seemed.

He took her by the shoulders and leaned back some, looking down at her. "It won't be long this time Chi Chi. I promise. The ship is one of the fastes, and we're only making a few trips to pick some people up," he said with a confident smile. She sighed and pulled him close once more.

"Dad, you be safe out there. You don't know what you'll be facing," Gohan said, stepping up to his father. Goku looked to him before giving him a thumbs up.

"Hey, no worries! Me and Vegeta will be fine, don't worry about that. Just make sure Pan's spoiled for me," he replied. Gohan chuckled and waved his hand.

"I figured you'd say that!"

Uub stepped up and frowned. "Sensei…," he said softly. As if sensing his doubt, Goku raised a hand.

"Aw, you'll be fine Uub. You're ready for this. You've been training for years to take my place, and I have more than enough faith in you. Besides, if it gets too hairy, you have Trunks and Goten to fall back on," he replied.

"Ha! Speak for your son, Kakarot. Trunks has been slacking. I'm sure you're grand-daughter could thrash him," Vegeta shot at him. This caused Goten to laugh and Trunks' face grew slightly red.

"That's not true! She can't even turn Super Saiyan," he nearly yelled and the party chuckled.

"Anyway, you'll do fine," Goku restated for Uub. Uub gave a hesitant nod and sighed.

"Alright then sensei, you be careful out there," he said. Goku nodded and looked back at the others before looking down at Chi Chi.

"I have to go now..," he said softly to her and she looked up at him before reaching up and curling her hand around the back of his neck. She pulled him down into a deep kiss before backing up, clasping her hands in front of her.

"You'd better come back in one piece, Goku," she said sternly, though she bore the usual sweet smile she dad adapted since the fight with Majin Buu.

"Grandpa," a voice rang, before Pan pushed through them, and flung herself against her grandfather's chest, hugging his waist tightly. "Take me with you!"

Goku laughed and placed a hand on Pan's back, rubbing softly. "Wish I could, but you have to stay here, in case anything goes wrong. Besides, I think Zach would be lonely without a training partner."

Pan looked up at her grandfather and frowned some. "He can train with dad," she said with a pout.

"Whoa, hey now. I couldn't teach him anything you couldn't, Pan. You know everything I do. Besides, you're more around his age, and Trunks and Goten are too busy with girls," Gohan said, rolling his eyes some.

"Speaking of which" Zach spoke up for the first time, "how is Julia Trunks. I know you said you were pressed for time for your date tonight."

Trunks blushed profusely before placing his hand over Zach's mouth and shoving him back some. "He…ah, doesn't know what he's talking about," he said as he did this, looking around quickly.

"Riiiiight," Bra said, narrowing her eyes. "Mom, you'd better set another plate for dinner."

Bulma smirked at her daughter and nodded. "I think you're right, Bra." She was proud of her daughter. So much like her!

Trunks resorted to grumbling and Vegeta looked to Goku. "Kakarot, let's get on with this. I don't want to spend any more time with this then we have to," he said sourly before looking to Bulma. She nearly melted, at his gaze. He didn't need words or motions to be passionate with her. He just had a way of looking at her. Without warning, she too latched onto her husband and kissed him deeply. Vegeta, of course, pushed her away.

"What the hell? I won't be able to do anything with you trying to swallow my face," he retorted and Bulma smirked.

"Whatever. Just get on the ship already," she said with a bright smile. Vegeta complied, of course. He boarded first and Goku gave a wave, turning away from everyone.

"Alright guys, be safe! Goten, Gohan, remember what I said," he added in cheerfully before disappearing from view. Everyone stepped back from the craft, and a few moments later it had burst from the ground and disappeared into view.

Chi Chi sighed heavily and Gohan put his arm around her. "Let's go home mom," he said softly and she nodded.

"Dad, can I stay the night with Bra tonight? It's closer to school,"Pan asked, before her father had a chance to leave.

Gohan looked thoughtful for a moment before he looked to Bulma. "Don't even ask Gohan. You know I don't mind," she said.

"Sure, Pan. Make sure you come straight home after school tomorrow though. You know your mom," Gohan said with a wink and Pan beamed at him before heading off with Bra. "Goten, you stay here too. I think mom'll just want to be alone."

Goten nodded some and rubbed the back of his head. "Don't have to tell me twice. Take care of her for me tonight, bro?"

"Of course," Gohan said with a smirk before taking Chi Chi back to the air car they traveled there in. In soon took off as well.

Zach looked to Trunks and scratched his head. "What'd I say," he asked, slightly confused.

"Ah, it's nothing man. I just didn't want Bra to know. That's ammo for her arsenal," he replied, placing his hand on Zach's shoulder before the two of them and Goten headed for the house.

"Hm..makes sense I guess," Zach said, smirking. He had noticed how Trunks and Bra bickered with one another. Things were no different on Seraph, of course. He envied many of his friends who had siblings. He, of course, didn't have any. That was fine with him, but he'd always wanted a little brother or sister.

"Must be nice to be an only child," Goten said, nudging Zach with his elbow.

"Nah, not really. It's just like having a sibling, really. When you have em, you spend half your life devising a plan to off them. When you don't have em, you spend half your life devising how to get them," Zach said with a laugh.

"Heh, you can have Bra if you want her," Trunks said. He noted however, the bewildered look on Zach's face.

"As a little sister," Trunks replied quickly. "She may be annoying as hell, but I'm still protective over her like that. You understand."

"Haha, no problem. You just threw me off is all. On Seraph, when you offer your sister to another person, it's usually for marriage," Zach said, rubbing his arm. "You seriously threw me way off."

"Wow, really? You just…give em away," Goten asked, before Trunks could.

"Yeah. Females can't perform the Rite of Passage, so when an elder brother is about to perform it, he gives his sister away to a younger male. In turn, that male can't perform the Rite of Passage either. I assume, it's to take care of his family," Zach said, looking up at the sky.

"Wow…cool. So what is the Rite of Passage," Goten asked, looking up with Zach. This in turn, caused Zach to look back down as they entered the house.

"Not too sure. I wasn't able to perform it."

"Why not? Someone give you their sister," Trunks asked, laughing.

"Haha, no. Nobody there really liked me well enough too. My mother sent me here, before I could…," Zach said. His mother….he wondered how she was doing now? What had they done when they found out she sent him away before the Rite could be preformed? Trunks sensed his displeasure.

"Well. I thought you were going to say females weren't able to perform it because they weren't physically able. Like, female Saiyans aren't able to become Super Saiyans," he followed up, changing the subject for Zach.

"Hm? Super Saiyan," Zach asked, scratching his cheek when they entered Trunks' room. "I meant to ask about that earlier. What is that?"

"Whaaat? You can't turn Super Saiyan," Goten asked, bewildered. "Man…that sucks." He looked at Zach with sympathy. "We've been able to do it forever…but yeah. Female biology just won't allow it. But, they still have the ability to amplify their power beyond normal measures. It's weird."

"I see….but what is a Super Saiyan," Zach asked. His question hadn't been directly answered.

"It's a transformation that us Saiyans can make. My dad said it's usually triggered by a great surge of anger and desperation. It makes you way stronger, faster, and gives you a nifty glow. It alters your appearance slightly as well…my father said it even alters your personality," Trunks said, sitting on his bed. Goten and Zach fell onto bean bag chairs.

"Wow…that's pretty cool," Zach said. He was amazed. He knew he was strong, because of his Saiyan heritage, but he hadn't imagined they were able to make themselves even stronger. "Can you teach me?"

"Hahaha! I knew that was coming," Goten laughed. "Well, Pan told me you had a belief against using energy attacks…but this is different. It'll call forth great energy from within you, and make your power well around you—like an aura. The kind you get when you power up, but it's there generally all the time. Unless you expend energy." He explained this while looking at Trunks, in case he forgot anything.

Zach nodded. He was familiar with the concept of 'powering up' as they called it, and compared it to the gather of ki as he knew it. "Is that all I have to do..? Is get mad and gather my ki," Zach asked, quirking a brow.

"No no. It takes more than just getting mad. It's rage, and a desperate one at that. I'm…kind of busy tonight, but I'm sure Goten here could help you," Trunks said.

"Hm…yeah, I guess I could try and teach you. I don't remember doing it myself, but me and Trunks have been able to do it for years. If we run into any trouble though, I'm sure my brother could help you. He was taught by our dad, who was the first out of all of us," Goten said.

"Wow…Goku must be pretty strong. Stronger than Vegeta then," Zach assessed and Trunks spoke up.

"Nah, my dad's stronger," he said flatly. Goten laughed. This was an age old argument between the two of them. There was silence between the trio for a short moment before Goten laughed for what seemed like no reason.

"Man, you should have seen your face when Trunks said you could have Bra. I couldn't tell if you were excited, or flat out heart broken," Goten said.

Trunks grinned. "What's wrong Zach? You attracted to my sister," he asked.

Before Zach could speak, Goten broke in. "I dunno Trunks, he's been spending a lot of time 'training' with Pan!"

Trunks laughed. "But Bra's way prettier than Pan!"

"Eh, I dunno…they both have a lot of boys chasing em," Goten said with a just nod before they both looked to Zach.

"Heh heh. Well, I dunno what to say. I don't reallt talk to Bra, and I seriously do spend my time training with Pan. We don't talk about anything. We just fight," Zach nodded.

"Awww, you're no fun," Goten said, slapping Zach with one of the pillows on his bean bag.

"What's wrong, Zach? Shy around girls? I could talk to Bra for you if you'd like," Trunks laughed.

"Haha, no thanks. Your conversations with her generally end in fist fights with Vegeta," Zach said and Trunks was silenced.

"Hm…I could ask Pan for you…she is my niece, after all," Goten said with a nod.

Zach stood quickly. "I don't need either of your help, if I was interested in any one," he said, turning to face them as he backed for the bathroom in Trunks' room. "I made the trip here, across the galaxy and almost died, what would make talking to a girl so hard," he asked, shutting the door. But…why was it so hard?

**Oooooo. Okay, nice happy chapter with a brief look into all of their lives! But, more importantly, is there a love interest that Zach has? How does Bra or Pan feel about him? Will Zach be able to transform into a Super Saiyan at all? And what will Uub do in his spare time now that Goku's gone? Well, you'll just have to see as you read! R&R!**


	6. Chapter 5: New Arrival

**Due to a mix of listening to motivational music, the multiple recent adds of my story to people's favorites, and many people telling me how good of an author I am, this chapter was produced mega-early! I hope you guys enjoy it, and things are gonna be picking up soon!**

**DISCLAIMER-Yeah, don't own DBZ or any characters affiliated. But I DO own Zach, so hands off! XD**

**Chapter 5-New Arrival**

"So, Pan, what do you think of Zach," Bra asked, as they settled into Bra's room. They had just gotten finished helping her mother put the dishes away after dinner, and were waiting for their favorite show to come on.

Pan looked to Bra and titled her head. "Hm? What brought that on all of a sudden," Pan asked, changing the subject quickly.

"Hah! You're avoiding the question! It's alright, I won't say anything," Bra said quickly, sitting up on her knees and looking up at Pan who had taken residence on her bed.

Pan flipped absent mindedly through the channels for a moment. "I…haven't really thought about. He's a talented fighter, and has a unique ability to stop energy attacks…I think he's an alright guy. Seems nice enough." She gave Bra a small smile before Bra rolled her eyes.

"That's not what I mean and you know it. Fine, since you're going to be a clam about it. I think he's a nice guy too. He's way different than Trunks, and I think he was raised to be more reserved. Kind of shy…which makes him all the more hot. Oh, and his eyes.." Bra shook her head, leaning back on her hands. "I hope he stays here with us.."

"What? No way…well, I mean he's quiet and all, but those are the ones you have to watch out for. But I know what you mean…he's strong, but he's very gentle. And he does have the greenest eyes I've ever seen…and the usual ruggedness that most Saiyans have.." Pan sighed. She'd never thought she had a crush on Zach, of all people. He barely spared any words for her other than 'Care to train?'.

"Hmm…well, I think we're gonna have a few problems, Pan. We can't both have a crush on the same guy…it'll cause problems. So why not admit defeat now and just let me have him, kay?"

Pan looked at her before she gave a grin. Bra had challenged her…and Bra knew that Pan never backed down from a dare, let alone an outright challenge! "Bra…are you saying you think you can get Zach before I can?"

"No..no not at all, Pan. I know I can," Bra replied with a devilish grin that was so much like her mothers.

"Oh, it's on then," Pan said, smacking Bra with one of her pillows.

Zach sneezed, looking at the grass from his hands and knees.

"You alright," Goten asked, standing a few feet from where Zach had collapsed for the fifth time that night.

"Yeah…I'm fine. Just sneezed all of a sudden," Zach said, bringing a knee up and standing fully.

"Hmm..someone's talking about you then." Zach looked puzzled, and Goten followed up. "That's what you say when someone sneezes here."

"Oh…alright," Zach said, nodding some. "Shall we continue?"

"Are you sure man? You look tired, and we've been at this since before dinner. Don't over do it. It takes practice," Goten said, frowning some.

"If I don't push myself, who will? Besides, I want to be able to help Goku and Vegeta with their travels," Zach said.

Goten laughed. "Well, you're a long way from that, but alright. Try again man."

Zach nodded and balled his fists, hunching down. He focused his thoughts on what his mother had told him about his father, and how his grandfather had been punished for a simple error. He thought of Mikal's ridicule of his mother for raising a bastard child, and how he had told her that his father wouldn't have stuck around anyhow. He felt a strong surge of anger, and bit back at it only momentarily, before trying to push it out.

Goten watched as Zach's eyes widened and he grunted, the grass at is feet beginning to sway outward as Zach's energy level increased. The half-Saiyan grunted as he bared his teeth, and Goten noted how much he looked like Gohan like that. He smirked though as several blades of grass that had been ripped from the constant surge of compressed air, floated up around his form. "C'mon Zach. If that's all you REALLY have, then there's no point in you even trying. You won't be able to help my father and Vegeta if you can even summon the strength to become a Super Saiyan. I mean, look at yourself. Your mom sent you all this way to help, and you're nothing but a burden." Those words, Goten knew, would sting. Zach had told him how close he and his mother were, and he knew the feeling. But he, at least, had a father. Zach didn't and Goten felt somewhat sorry for him. Zach said he had come all this way to help, and not being able to would be a quick way of angering him. That smirk faded some as he noted Zach's waving hair with that expanding energy source.

"Grrrr, you shut your mouth," Zach shot out, as his eyes focused on that ground. Mikal had said he would be useless to them too! And that his father would have left. His father was a good man, his mother said so. Mikal didn't have to be so biased because he was different!

Goten say that Zach's hair faded some, growing to a faint gold before fading back to black, his emerald eyes dimming to the turquoise that was common in the transformation. The ground shook some, a few more of those blades of grass coming up. Zach's hair faded once more, becoming a bit more defined in it's spiked form, before fading once more. Goten nodded some. He just might have it this time, if only he could have one last push. "What's wrong? I strike a nerve, Zach? Why don't you have Bulma fix your pod so you can just go back to your mom?" That should have done it…Zach gave a thunderous shot and reared back, a golden aura exploding around him as his hair shot to gold and stayed. It lasted only a second however, before Zach's hair reverted and he fell to his knees, heaving for breath.

"D,dammit," Zach sword, clenching his fists on the ground.

"Hey, relax man" Goten said, plopping on the ground, "it takes time. Besides, you're pretty strong without being a Super Saiyan. You might not even need it to help. Just a bit more training is all."

"Thanks, Goten," Zach replied with a smile, looking up at Goten from where he was hunched.

"Hey, man, no problem. Now, let's go get something to snack on, shall we," Goten asked, helping Zach up with an extended hand.

Zach took it, and sneezed once again as he stood. "Yeesh, scuse me."

"Dude, someone must really like you," Goten said, leading Zach back inside.

"Hey! Hey man, wake up," Trunks said, shaking Zach until he yawned and opened his eyes. "Welcome to the world of the living. C'mon man, we've gotta get to school!"

"Aw, can't you just go without me," Zach said, rolling over. Goten laughed.

"Man, here for a few months and you're already fitting in. But, c'mon, it's your first day! Just use what Gohan taught you, and you'll be fine," Goten said, pulling the blankets off of Zach.

He grunted and gave a sharp intake of breath before nodding. "Alright, alright…fine," Zach said, yawning and standing from his bed. "Let me get a shower real fast…" He trudged into the bathroom, grabbing various articles of clothing and towel before he shut the door.

Goten smiled at Trunks. "Eh, he'll do fine. Careful though man, he might start taking our girls," he said, folding his arms behind his head. Trunks leaned on the doorframe.

"Tch, no way. I don't see that happening if he was the last demi-Saiyan on earth," Trunks said with a small wink.

"Yeah, you're right," Goten said and waved towards the hallway. "The girls up?"

"Of course. They've been up since five getting ready. Well, Bra has anyway," Trunks said bitterly. Bra always took so much time in their shared bathroom, and it really made his schedule cramped. But, he supposed he deserved it, for doing the same to her when she was littler.

A few moments later, Zach exited the bathroom, tossing his dirty clothes in the laundry chute. He had to admit, that it was convenient having robots doing everything for you. And his mom said he would have to learn how to fold his clothes properly. Hah! He was clad in a dark blue shirt with white designs in form of graphiti on the back, and some for of mascot with, what Goten had said, was a spray-paint can. His pants were just as dark a blue and shoes were white to match the designs. His hair was it's usual style, at he held his arms out. "Well?"

Trunks nodded in improvement. "Better than what you arrived here in," he said.

"And a sweat gi," Goten chipped in.

Zach grinned. "Alright then…let's go," he said, grabbing his pack from his desk chair. Bulma had took the liberty of enrolling him in the school, and even getting his books for him. Despite how stern she got with Trunks for pestering Bra, she was nice towards him. A lot like his own mother, he reminded himself.

"Take this," Trunks said, handing him a few things of paper. Zach identified it as money, that Gohan had showed him.

"What's this for," he asked, looking at the lump of cash in his still outstretched hand.

"Breakfast. Since you decided to sleep past what my mom cooked, you can get something from school," Trunks said with a nod. With that, the trio left the room, and were greeted by Bra and Pan in the front yard.

"My my, Zach, looking rather spiffy today," Bra said, folding her hands behind her back and giving the sweetest smile she could muster. Trunks frowned at her. Typical.

Zach blinked and rubbed the back of his head. "Eh, thanks," he said. He guessed it was a compliment.

"Welcome," Bra said, nodding some and spinning on her heel as they began walking towards the school. Zach rubbed the back of his head and began walking, until Pan dropped her books. He quickly scooped them up.

"Here you go," he said.

"Sorry, how clumsy of me," Pan said, giggling some and taking the books. Zach merely gave a small smile and nodded some. Pan scratched her cheek and kept walking, blushing some.

After the bell had rang, Zach found himself walking out of the front of the school, and being greeted by Goten and Trunks. Goten had a smug smile on his face.

"Hey man, heard some good stuff about you today. Seems you caught some girl's eyes," Goten said, slapping Zach on the back. Zach merely smiled softly and shrugged in return.

"I was too busy trying to get this whole math thing down to really notice," he said, sighing heavily afterwards. "I really don't see the point in numbers and equations. I could care less if a equaled z."

Trunks frowned some. "Aw, c'mon man. Math's useful, and you could easily use those calculations in a fight," he argued.

"Eh…well, hopefully, I'll never be in a fight with a math quiz," Zach said, causing Trunks to grin. Though Zach had made a smart remark, he had kept such a straight face. It was that, that made Trunks laugh.

"So, we waiting on Bra and Pan," Goten asked, watching as a girl passed by. He took the time to wink at her and she giggled some to her friends.

"Nope. Bra's got cheerleading practice and Pan said something about going to train. She's already left," Trunks said, nodding in a general direction. He had felt her presence over there, and Goten nodded in agreement.

"Well then, I guess we should head out," he said, turning and leading the trio down the street.

Pan flipped around, dodging a rock that she had sent airborne with a blast. She always enjoyed training, and her father encouraged it. Of course her mother did too, telling her that she was a tomboy just like she was. Her father's reasoning to encourage her to train was due to the fact that her grandma had forced him to constantly and he didn't want that for her. One scholar in the family was more than enough, he said. Her mother just wanted her to enjoy the simpler things in life. But…what if Zach didn't like a tomboy? What if Bra was the type of girl he liked? Popular, attractive, active in school…

She shook these thoughts of quickly. Zach had just started school, so he wouldn't have much school spirit, if any. But, he always seemed so indifferent when they sparred. She figured he'd get a little enjoyment out of it, seeing as to how she had heard Vegeta mention Saiyans passion for fighting to her grandfather plenty of times. And she couldn't deny that sparring was him was the best way to spend time.

She lowered herself to the ground and plopped down, sighing some. Things were so complicated now with his arrival. He'd been with them for a few months already, but still they were buzzing about him. Bulma had clearly expressed an interest in his lineage, interrogating him about his father. He had only answered her in private, and Bulma was determined to find out what powers he had other than what he openly expressed to them all.

Pan sighed once more, looking up at the sun set. It was pretty here, in the barrens. She enjoyed how many of the rocks poked up, blotting the sun some. It was at this point, as the sky was still vibrant with the colors, but the twilight was dimming near the horizon, that she noticed a faint glint in the distance. She quirked a brow at this and stood up. Well, was someone coming to get her? She sensed that Goten and Trunks were back towards West City. Her father was at home, and she couldn't sense her grand father or Vegeta returning from the trip. And Zach's energy had seemed to have vanished, but then again it rarely surfaced at all. She placed her hands on her hips with a small 'hm' before she realized that the glint had become a ship. It was oval in length, and seemed to be a flat type. She took her hands from hips as a strong energy surge made her stomach squirm.

"Oh wow…that's strong," she said, backing up some. The ship was rocketing towards her, and getting larger. She took to the air and watched as the ship passed under, where she just sat, crashing through the rocks until it had reached a flat area. A plume of dust rose up when the insect like ship, with legs it seemed, touched down, causing the ground to shake and drop rocks off. Pan watched as the ship opened on the side, a latch extending down to the ground. Three figures exited, the dust subsiding and giving her eyes a clear view of them. Who ever they were, it couldn't be good.

The tallest of the three stood in the center, its alien like figure glinting with the setting sun. It had a bald head, white and blue over its skin. There was a blue glass like object in it's head, and two identical on the shoulders as well as on it's chest. A blue tail slapped the ground as it looked up and Pan decided that she couldn't tell if it was a he or she. Its eyes were a faint beady, red in color and she shivered as its blue lips turned into a smirk. The on to its right was a alien as well, looking to be about five feet in height. Pan noted that the armor it was clad in was similar to what her father had shown her to be Saiyan armor. Its shoulder was gold color, with a gold padding in the middle surrounded by white. Groin and thigh pads extended down to the skin tight flight suit beneath that was a black color. This creature had hair, however, a light blue color as was it's skin. On it's right ear was an object that encased it and led to a red glass piece over it's right eye. The one on the left was a squat being, though it looked human enough. Save the horns that protruded from its forehead. It had auburn hair that began after the horns and led down mid back. It was clad in the same armor as the other alien and had an identical eye and ear piece.

The alien in the middle pointed up at Pan and she backed up some. It's smirk widened to a malicious smile before it spoke. "Saiyan," it said softly, and the two aliens on either side of it jumped airborne after Pan.

**Cliff hanger! Wewt! But, that's the end of that Chapter. Hmm, Pan's in a predicament indeed. What're those aliens doing here? Were they waiting for Goku and Vegeta to leave? Are they after Zach? And how did it know that Pan was a Saiyan? Well, more will be revealed in the next chapter as things finally start to heat up!**


	7. Chapter 6: Chilla

**I'm on a roll, so let's keep this going! As you know, we last left off with Pan getting attacked by some otherworldly creatures, and one of them knew about Saiyans! This chapter will be rather action packed, as some of the fight will take place. Now, let's kick this off! Oh, and thanks for the reviews! XD**

**Disclaimer-I don't own DBZ of course.**

**Chapter 6-Chilla**

Dende frowned from his post at the edge of Lookout Tower. Something bad had just happened, and he sensed a strikingly strong power level in the Barrens. He was also sure that Pan was there, along with two other powers he didn't recognize that rivaled hers. He rounded with that stick and began walking towards the center chapel of the lookout, but was cut off by his guardian, Piccolo. He looked up at the fellow Namek's elder face, which had become so much like Kami's Po Po said.

Piccolo spoke first, sensing his younger counterpart's distress. "What's wrong," he asked the young man.

Dende was silent for a moment, looking at Piccolo all the while. He was still clad in his usual purple gi, with that while cape and shoulder armor with the white and purple turban. "I felt something dangerous down on Earth…and Pan's near it," Dende said softly, looking at the ground.

Piccolo's face remained his usual stern, though he spoke up after a minute of silence. "Would you like me to go investigate? It's obvious you're worried…" His voice trailed off. Dende was a compassionate Guardian, and Piccolo looked after him as if he was his son. Of course, he wasn't in any way, but still.

Dende was silent as he looked at the white tile floor. If he sent Piccolo to look…he could be injured. The power was far stronger than him, and since Goku and Vegeta had departed Earth…well, their chance of survival against this treat was slim. He wasn't even sure Uub could handle the monster. If it was holding back power, than no.

Meanwhile

They had just reached Trunks' house when Zach stopped dead in his tracks. What was that power all of a sudden?! It was strong, and made his stomach clench from where he stood. It didn't feel good, or familiar at all. He was about to dismiss it, until he remembered something Trunks had said. "Pan," he exclaimed, turning and throwing his backpack off as he leapt into the air.

"Hm? What about her? Hey where are you going," Trunks asked, before Zach turn around, his emerald eyes slightly wide.

"Don't you feel that?! It's strong, and it's in Pan's direction," Zach said quickly.

"Huh? Oh," Goten said as he grit his teeth. "Wow…he's right. That is strong, and it's definatly near Pan…"

"Goten! Go get Uub," Trunks said quickly, tossing his own backpack off. "Zach and I will go see what the hell this power is!'

Goten nodded quickly and burst off towards his house, Zach noticing that his blue aura bursting into a gold one as he vanished from view. He supposed that that was Super Saiyan and that it'd make him faster. Without another word, he rushed off, using all of his speed to bolt towards Pan.

Elsewhere

Pan swerved to the right, barely dodging a punch from the blue skinned alien who charged her. At this moment, however, the horned alien came from behind her and brought a knee to her back. Pan bent back with the force, a sharp cry of pain coming forth. She grit her teeth and spun around, her own foot coming across and striking the horned man in the head, sending him spiraling away. Pan sensed his partner behind her and quickly turned, shooting a ki blast with her right hand. The small yellow orb hit the blue man and a small explosion sent him flipping back. Pan didn't have time to react as that horned man had regained himself and shot back at her, clubbing her down with both hands.

She rocketed down, her small frame shattering a rock column and sending it toppling down on to her. She managed to push a large rock from atop of her and she laid back. Her entire body ached now. She thought maybe she might have cracked something and sighed heavily before she looked directly up. That blue alien bolted down at her, a malicious grin on his face as he brought a fist back to plow it into her.

Pan acted fast, bringing both her hands forward, gathering some energy. A yellow orb formed just as that alien reached her and she pressed it into his stomach. His eyes grew wide and she grinned before pushing it forward. The explosion sent him flying into the air and shrouded Pan in smoke. Sensing that his partner was to the right, she pushed herself up and jumped airborne. Breaking the smoke, she stopped, placing the base of her hands together and pulling them back.

"Kamehame," she began. At this point a bright blue orb appeared in her hands, strobes of light rotating around as it swirled with gaining power. The horned alien looked up, shocked. Not only had his partner just been sent away like a baseball, his opponent had just gained some serious momentum.

"HA," she yelled, pushing her hands forward and that blue orb becoming a solid blue and white beam careening down upon the horned alien. He barely had anytime to move out of the way before the beam hit the earth and exploded leaving a rather nasty looking crater. The horned man, however, didn't make it unscathed. Several chunks of rubble from the crater had hit him, not to mention the explosion itself.

The horned little man was sent flipping on the ground before he stopped, skidding to a rest on his chin. He pushed himself up with a grunt and turned to see his aqua skinned companion in a fist fight with the Saiyan girl. And by the looks of it, they were matching blow for blow. The horned man leapt back up, coming from behind her and sending another sharp knee into her back. The girl reared back in pain and his companion took this chance to land a hard punch to her stomach, which sent her doubling over. They both, at this point, brought their hands back and clubbed her down.

Pan sailed down, landing head first into the ground and plowing her way into the earth. She was breathing shallow and her body was getting heavy. She barely managed to open her eyes as she fought hard to reach the surface. She pushed the last remaining boulder out of the way as she looked up and seen both of her adversaries with palms down, two energy orbs between them. She grit her teeth as they shot them and brought her arms up to block the attacks. They both hit her and exploded, sending her body high into the air as pain clouded her mind. She looked down at her self and noted that her clothes were completely ruined. Not only was her shirt nearly nonexistent. But her favorite pants were now going to be shorts. She saw that they both leapt of after her and she closed her eyes, awaiting their thunderous hits.

She felt her body hit something soft, warm and she grunted at the effort it took to open her eyes. Once her vision focused she noted the stern face that looked down at the two aliens, and then to the other vicious being that sent them after her. The well defined cheek bones and black spiked hair reminded her of her father, but those bright emeralds signaled that it was their newest arrival. She didn't think she'd be saved, much less by him. She strained to speak. "H,heh…never thought I'd be the damsel in distress…"

Zach moved his eyes from that blue and white alien to the girl in his arms and hi stern features lightened some. "Never thought I'd have to save my teacher," he said with a small smirk.

Trunks came up behind Zach and surveyed the scene. "Hm. Looks like we just made it. She alright," he asked, looking to Pan and Zach.

"Y,yeah…I'm fine. Just…really tired," Pan said softly, closing her eyes once more.

"Rest up. We'll handle this," Trunks responded and Zach descended, placing Pan sitting against a rock. He turned to look at the two aliens who were conversing amongst themselves, pointing to devices on their ears. "They're scouters."

Zach looked to Trunks and quirked a brow. Trunks must have sensed his confusion, or gotten use to that look, because he followed up.

"I read my mothers reports on Saiyan objects. In early times, Saiyans couldn't sense power levels, so they used devices that calculated their opponents power levels," Trunks explained, earning a small nod from Zach.

"So, it tells them how strong we are," Zach asked, watching as the two still tapped their devices and whispered among themselves.

"Yes, in numbers. Where we can sense power in the form of feelings, they can see it in numbers. My mother's report said it was really accurate though," Trunks said, folding his arms.

Zach nodded and looked to the blue and white creature as it finally spoke.

"Aquar! Fuushia! Stop arguing and finish those three off. We've got work to do," he said, his once smug look having faded.

"Alright, we're gonna have to keep these guys busy until Uub and Goten show up. And we can't let the lizard looking one out of our sights, or he'll try and attack Pan for sure," Trunks said, quickly devising a plan. "Zach, how do you feel about fighting those two while I take the lizard thing?"

Zach smiled some. "As Goten would say, 'it's like shooting fish in a barrel.' Which, I really don't get...but what about you? The lizard one's really strong."

"I said keep em busy, not utterly destroy him," Trunks said with a grin. "Besides, I've been doing this for awhile. I'm just going to keep him busy until Uub gets here."

Zach nodded and brought his fists up to waist height. Trunks leapt off, towards the lizard like creature and Zach gave a grunt. His blue aura exploded into life around him, creating a small crater and blowing debris outward. The two, Aquar and Fuushia blinked and backed up some.

Aquar, the blue skinned creature touched the 'scouter' on his right ear and the numbers began to fly. Upward and upward they went until finally resting and beeping in place. "T,thirty million!" He looked to Fuushia, his horned partner and he looked just as horrified. The girl had only registered at twenty million or so. They could easily handle that…but definatly not this one. Not even together."F,Fuushia…I think it best we ran."

Elsewhere

Trunks landed in front of that lizard creature and it's tail came up and slammed back on the ground like a whip. "So, Saiyan, it seems you decided to be the hero, hm," the creature asked with a smooth voice.

Trunks eyes narrowed. "Look, I don't know who you are, but you need to get off this planet. We don't want any trouble with you," he said forcefully.

The creature laughed. "Unfortunately, I can't just walk ago. A Saiyan from Earth killed my father a long time ago. Since I hatched, I've been training for this day, to destroy every Saiyan on Earth. Your race is a stain on existence."

"Your father…? Who the hell are you? I told you, we don't want any trouble. We're peaceful people, so if your father was killed by one of us, he probably deserved it."

The creature's smug look faded and he slammed that tail once more. "Deserved it?! What do you know, you damned monkey! My father was trying to avenge his brother, and he too got over ran by your swarming kind. You shouldn't have monkey tails, you should have rabbit ears with the way your kind multiplies." That smug look returned and he folded his arms. "My name is Chilla, son of Cooler, who came to this planet to avenge his brother Frieza. He was over run by your little horde and was destroyed. I was still in the hatchery at this time, but finally my time has come."

"Hatchery…," Trunks blinked. The only name he recognized was Frieza, and that was because Goten had told him that Goku defeated him along time ago. Well, according to Gohan anyway.

"Yes, you idiot, hatchery. Unlike your kind, that fornicates every chance it gets, we produce asexually. My father had laid an egg before we left and I was kept on our home planet in the hatchery. Once I hatched, I was told the whole story about what happened, and so prepared to extract my revenge. Your race has started a little war, and I'm going to be sure to end it here and now, you interplanetary trash," Chilla spat at him.

Trunks' head reeled. Wow…a war between races because their race was evil. Well, he wasn't going to allow his home planet to be taken over by a bunch of lizard people. "Asexually, eh? Where's the fun in that," Trunks asked. This made Chilla have a disgusted look and Trunks leapt back a few feet, balling his fists.

"Well, if it's a fight you want, Chilla, it's a fight you'll get," Trunks shouted as he hunched some. His energy began to rise, swelling around him and Chilla looked at him sideways. Through grit teeth, Trunks grunted. His smooth lavender hair floated up some, blowing in an unseen wind. Deep blues glazed over, becoming a turquoise in color as that lavender hair spiked up, the part in the middle still defined. The spikes stayed purple in color however, as the ground began to rumble. Columns of gold light shot from underneath Trunks, swirling around him slowly, and blinking out of view. With a final roar of anger, Trunks reared back and those columns burst forth, spinning into a golden aura around him as a bright light exploded out from him. The dust dirt settled from his transformation and he stood, arms folded with a smirk. That golden aura cast a yellow hue about his school clothes and he spoke. "Talk down onto us Saiyans all you want, but we'll see how you feel against the might of a Super Saiyan."

Chilla's bewildered look faded into a small smile. "Alright then, 'Super Saiyan', let's see what you're made of."

Meanwhile

Zach leapt forward, as the two men turned to run. His first attack was a sharp elbow on top of Aquar's head, stopping him dead in his tracks. Fuushia, his partner, let out a yell and jumped into the air. Zach reached up and grabbed his ankle, jerking him down forcefully, shoving his knee into the back of his head. Fuushia howled in pain and Zach brought a foot back, kicking him in the ribs and sending him rocketing away in the air.

Aquar, who was still hunched over, stunned from his head blow was sent away with a swift spin kick to his chest. He flew back past Pan and Zach looked over his shoulder as Fuushia regained himself in the air, and leapt up after him.

Fuushia roared in anger as Zach flew up at him. This filthy monkey was showing him and his partner up! This was unbelievable! And why wasn't Chilla helping them?! He was just going to let them die! He brought a fist back and swung in a blind rage at the young man.

Zach stopped short of that fist and leaned back, letting it pass harmlessly by. With a calm face he leaned in with a straight punch and caught the being right in his neck, right side. Fuushia's eyes immediately rolled into the back of his head as he gaped in horror at the instant strike that just occurred, before he plummeted to the ground and slammed into it, dead weight. Zach turned, having stopped one threat and watched as Aquar was crawling towards the ship that Zach guessed they arrived in. He spun around and bolted down at the being. Reaching him, he pushed a hand forward and shoved the beings face into the shoved it into the ground, pushing him forward in the rocks face first. He carried the being a few more hundred feet before stopping and flipping over, landing in front of Aquar. He looked up at Zach, face bloodied and scratched, swearing up a storm. Zach looked down at him, sternly before he spoke.

"You should have thought about it before you came here and hurt people," Zach said softly. He brought his foot back and then forward in a swift kick, his boot slamming into Aquar's mouth and sending him into unconsciousness. Zach turned that blue aura fading as he moved to Pan, kneeling down before her.

"Wow….Zach, guess you were holding out against me," Pan said, opening her eyes. Zach smiled back at her.

"Sssh. It'll be alright. I'm gonna go help Trunks now, be sure you rest up, kay," he said, standing.

"Yeah," Pan said, watching him go. "Zach?"

Zach turned. "Hmm," he asked.

"Be careful, he's strong. And I know Gotens been teaching you to become a Super Saiyan and all…but still," Pan said, wiping blood from her lip.

"If there's one thing I am, it's not cocky, Pan. I know it's dangerous, but I'll be alright. Like I said, just rest," Zach said, giving her a small wave and turning towards the fray that was taking place.

**Annnd, that's it. I was gonna write more, but it felt right to end it there. But, alright! It seems that Cooler and Frieza's race produces asexually, and that Cooler was there while he grew up. So, perhaps there are more of them? And it seems that they want a war with the Saiyans on Earth. Does that mean they don't know about the other Saiyans that Vegeta and Goku or finding, or do they not see them as a threat? Furthermore, it seems that Pan and Zach might have some sort of connection. How will Bra feel when she finds out about this? How about Chilla's strength? How strong exactly is he? Can Trunks last long enough for Uub to arrive? Can Uub even beat him? Well, next chapter will have a lot more fighting, so be on the lookout! Feel free to review! Till next time!**


	8. Chapter 7: Passing the Flame

**Buh buh buh buh! Chapter seven is here! Sorry it took so long, but with it being Ramadan over here, shit's gotten crazy. Thanks to all of my faithful readers out there. This chapter, haha-almost typed episode, is full of more action. As we know, Trunks said he would hold off Chilla while Zach dealt with the others. But, how will Trunks fair against Chilla? Exactly how strong is he? And where the hell is Goten with the back up?! Well, we'll just have to see! Read on!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own DBZ.**

**Chapter 7-Passing the Torch**

Trunks side stepped a quick downward slash of Chilla's tail, the impact of the meaty appendage causing a slight storm of dust. Trunks took this opportunity to make an attack, a quick jab at that creature's face. This, however, was quickly blocked by Chilla's forearm.

Chilla took this chance as well to attack, a thunderous blow sent towards Trunks' stomach in the form of a right uppercut. The blow connected and Trunks let out a heavy cough as he was lifted momentarily off his feet, coming back down and stumbling back some, arms around his stomach. He clenched his teeth and looked up just as Chilla spun around and sent a reptilian foot to Trunks' face. Trunks flew back, skidding on the ground before flipping backwards to his feet. Chilla was moving fast, he could feel it. Without a second though he placed both hands forward, golden energy gathering. With a shout of anger, a large column of yellow light shot forth, rocketing at Chilla's incoming form. He stopped, mouth a gape before that beam connected and there was an explosion. A bright light filled the area, and Trunks shielded his face from debris. He knew the fight wasn't over yet, and could feel Chilla's strong presence still. The moment he dropped his guard, he heard Chilla shout something above him. Without hesitation, Trunks stepped back and Chilla's foot came crashing down, sinking into that rock. Trunks brought a right fist around, striking heavily on Chilla's jaw. The force wrenched him from the ground, sending him reeling back.

Trunks took this opportunity to lunge forward, a heavy punch to Chilla's gut, returning the favor from earlier. Chilla doubled over as well, spitting some as he did this, eyes wide. Trunks spun around quickly, his left heel connecting with Chilla's right ear, sending him careening on his upper chest across the ground, until he came to a stop. Trunks grinned some at himself. The alien wasn't beaten, but he was surely hurting. He fell into a combat stance, waiting for that creature to get up.

Chilla complied shortly, standing and dusting himself off with his back to Trunks. He turned at that moment and spread his arms out some. "Well now, that was pretty impressive for a Saiyan. I see you've been practicing to be able to reach a level like that."

"Flattery isn't going to save you, Chilla. I'm going to destroy you regardless. After your done, we'll send your goons back on your ship and tell your kind to stay away from us. We've no intentions of making a race extinct," Trunks replied coolly.

"Not anymore, eh," Chilla asked with a smirk. If you by chance, could even fathom the power it took to beat me, and some how summoned it, then yes, I would be defeated. But there would be another. There will always be another. Our race won't go extinct because of some stupid monkeys! We'll bring our entire race and CRUSH YOU IF WE HAVE TO!" That smirk had long faded and Chilla let out a strong gust of energy, causing Trunks to shield his eyes as pink aura surrounded Chilla. "I'm going to end this little squabble right here and now! I hope you said your prayers, because where you're going you'll need them!" With that, Chilla brought back a single hand and then lunged it forward, a heavy pink beam shooting forth, it's target very clear.

Trunks' eyes grew wide as that beam approached. He couldn't stop that, and it was way to fast to dodge! Where had Chilla gotten all of this power….was he simply playing with him the entire fight to see the limits of what he could do as a Super Saiyan? Before Trunks could react, he heard a faint whistle and then felt arms wrap under his, restraining him. He looked back over his shoulder and see Chilla grinning maliciously at him.

"You're going nowhere, my gorilla bred friend," he said softly, into Trunks' ear. He looked back forward just as that pink beam collided and was enveloped in an explosion a millisecond later.

Zach watched as Trunks' and that alien were enshrouded in smoke. That attack was a dirty one, and Zach could sense that the creature was still alive. He had taken a hit from his own blast, but Trunks had been used as a shield. Emerald eyes surveyed as that smoke cleared and Chilla dropped a limp Trunks to the ground. Zach could tell that Trunks was still alive, his energy was there but it had dropped significantly. His lavender hair cascaded down and fell in front of his closed eyes. Fists balled as Zach saw the smug look on Chilla's face. Even if he could turn into a Super Saiyan, he doubted he could surpass Trunks' power…Zach growled as he narrowed his emerald eyes.

"What's so funny about hurting people, freak," he yelled, causing the blue and white creature named Chilla to blink and look at him, slightly taken aback.

"Freak..? Who are YOU calling a freak?! Look at you…you're not even a full blooded Saiyan! You're half a monkey, you worthless piece of trash," Chilla shot back. "At least my heritage is clear. You don't know what you want to be, evidently."

Zach growled once more, bringing his fists up. He couldn't fight this creature and win, but he could protect Pan and Trunks long enough for Uub to get here. Zach sense that Goten was drawing close, along with another power level that was incredibly strong. "I….AM a Saiyan, like my father before me. Don't talk about my heritage if you know nothing about. My people are a peaceful race, and here you come along wrecking everything. Your people aren't proud at all; you're cowards—and ones that look like tadpoles at that!"

Chilla's smirk faded and Zach felt a bit of triumph. He'd struck a nerve…but that couldn't have been very good. If Chilla beat Trunks effortlessly, how long would he last? "You….stupid monkey! How dare you insult my people, as if you know anything about us! I at least know enough about your pathetic excuse for a race that I can safely say you fornicate like rabbits and then leave bastard children running around. You say you're a Saiyan like your father before you? Do you even KNOW your father? I doubt it. He likely knock your mother up and then left to conquer the galaxy on some quest for strength." Chilla smirked once more as he seen Zach's face move from a confident one to as if someone had just taken his very soul.

"You….you don't know anything! My father was murdered…but he was a good man. He would never have left my mom…or me, for that matter. My father was a Saiyan, and strong at that! He protected people that despised him because it was the right thing to do…..my father was a good man, and I'm his SON," Zach yelled, flinging his arms down as he let out a thunderous yell. A quick cloud of dust spun around at his feet, subsiding as a blue aura exploded around him. The aura paled some as he growled once more. "I'm not going to stand by and let you hurt my friends. You're going to pay if it's the LAST thing I do, Chilla!" He growled once more and that aura faded to a dim glow. "You hear me, Chilla?! I'm going to DESTROY you!" With that, that faint blue glow faded and a gust of wind came forth, forcing Pan to shield her face from where she sat. She was surprised. Zach said he never fought to kill, and he was a gentle person. Now, here he was talking about destroying Chilla!

"I don't really care who's whelp you are, you're still a monkey. Go ahead, get angry. Gather your strength for, what you think, will be an overwhelming attack. I'll be glad to crush your hopes and dreams. And then, afterwards, I'll crush your entire race of freaks," Chilla said, reaching a hand up to his mouth as he yawned.

Zach growled. This…thing, was so intent on hurting people. On hurting Pan, Bra, Trunks, Goten, Bulma….all of the people he grown close to—and they did nothing to him! He was a monster hell bent on destroying life because it pleased him. He wouldn't allow it…this alien would pay! Somehow, he'd be able to gather the strength to beat him into submission. Somehow. That blue aura paled around him once more, burning into a brilliant gold. He gave another thunderous yell as that aura faded and strobes of light seemed to come from his body, his eyes shutting at the intense burning that was coming from his body. So much power was being generated forth. It made him dizzy for a moment before he felt a sweet release in the form of an explosion. A bright light flooded the area, and with it came a small cloud of dust, looming around his ankles. A gold aura glowed around him, giving the appearance as if he were on fire, and a faint golden hue tinted his clothing. His usually ebon colored hair was now blonde, that same strand still hanging down—though this time it was in front of turquoise eyes. He looked sternly at Chilla who in turn, stared blankly back.

"Well now….that was certainly a more impressive transformation than your partner made. But still….I'd wager your power is no where near the caliber of mine. You'd might as well run, poor little monkey, and make this fun," Chilla said, folding his arms.

Zach growled. He could tell, however, that his power still wasn't on par with Trunks' and Trunks had gotten beaten so easily…he knew he stood no chance of beating this alien. But if he could just stall long enough for Pan to get Trunks to safety…Zach bolted forward, quickly streaking past Chilla and grabbing Trunks, before he jettisoned backwards and placed Trunks next to Pan. Chilla, all the while, stood with his eyes transfixed on the young man. Zach looked down at Pan. "I need you to take him somewhere safe. I'll hold him off while you go," Zach said calmly.

"No, no Zach. I'm not going to run off while you do this noble hero crap! You're always like this! Like placing others before you comes natural, like you can do anything," Pan said, nearly yelling as she stood up, shakily. "Like…like you're grandpa! He's always doing that and he's a good person, but….he's died before you know? And I don't want you to die Zach! I know Bra doesn't either so…no! You're coming with me!"

Zach's face remained blank for a moment before he narrowed his eyes. Since he had transformed, he had become more menacing looking. As if, the transformation was controlling him. Of course, this made Pan flinch some. "I will NOT run from this murderer, Pan. I need you to listen to me. I'll be fine, but take Trunks to safety so that he doesn't pull anything dirty!" He was slightly agitated that Pan wasn't heeding his advice.

"Look. I hate to break this up" Chilla said, "but your little tearful exchange ends here." Zach looked over his shoulder and saw that Chilla had pointed his finger at the two of them. There was a faint glow of red before a thin beam shot at them, it's target Zach's back. Zach's eyes widened when he realized that the attack was meant to pierce them both.

Zach turned back around and shoved Pan down, before he turned to the beam just in time to see it fly directly into the ground as a fighter appeared in front of him. The man was a dark skinned, his hair coming up in a tuff of black hair, Mohawk style, His gi was orange and blue, similar to the one his master wore. Zach was stunned as the young man stared across at the also stunned Chilla.

"U,Uub," Zach asked, grateful and still stunned at the same time. That golden aura around him faded and this blonde hair fell to black. Those emeralds returned as well. Uub said nothing, but Zach noted that Goten landed beside him, as well as a green skinned man he had not seen before. The tall man looked him over with a solemn face before he gave a small smirk.

"You look a lot like Gohan," the mysterious alien said before he looked to Goten. "Give Trunks a Senzu bean. He'll be needing it."

Zach watched as Goten pulled a small leather bag from his pocket and inserted a green bean into Trunks mouth. The downed warrior chewed softly before his bright blue eyes sprung open and he sat up.

"Hey bro, calm down. You're fine man," Goten said, patting his back. Trunks looked back at him, and surveyed the area before looking to Uub.

"Uub…he's strong. Don't let him fool you. He'll play with you to learn your fighting techniques and maximum potential…and then try and kill you," Trunks said flatly.

Uub nodded solemnly and didn't look back at the recovering half-Saiyan. "I got it. Thanks Trunks. You guys stay put while I deal with him."

Chilla blinked as the young warrior approached him. He didn't carry the scent of a Saiyan…no. He carried something much worse…much more inferior smelling. "What have we here, an Earthling deciding to play hero? I promise you, this isn't the movies, boy. It won't turn out happily," the alien spat.

Uub smirked some. "Maybe for you."

**And that's it. Sorry so short, but I wanted to post it quick fast and in a hurry for you guys. Haha, it's been like two weeks, but still. Ramadan is coming to a close, so I should have more time to follow up quickly. I have so many ideas…but I didn't wanna make Zach a Super Saiyan yet. It just…flowed I guess. R&R!**


	9. Chapter 8: Like Father Like Son

**And here is chapter eight. We closed with Uub getting ready to face off against Chilla. Can his training from Son Goku aid him enough to beat the menace, or is the earth ultimately doomed to fall at the hands of Frieza's race? We'll see!**

**Disclaimer—My name is Tim, not to be confused with Akira Toriyama. Thus, I don't own DBZ or any characters there in. 'Cept Zach. He's mine.**

**Like Father Like Son**

Uub stared at the creature before him. His master, years ago had faced a similar being. Two in fact, and if this one was related, he felt it was only fitting he got to meet such a challenge. Goku was not here, but as his pupil he would defend his honor. He fell into a battle stance, one his sensei had first taught him. Its style was a simple one, feet spread apart, dominant foot toward the opponent. In this case, Uub's right foot was facing Chilla, fists balled at waist height. He eyed the alien for a moment. The power he had sensed was strong, so much so that even Goten and Trunks would be hard pressed to hold out for long—and that had already been demonstrated. But the power was weaker than his, so much so that he felt he could end the fight early. Well, at least before Chilla could pull anything dirty.

Chilla in turn, watched as that human dropped into the relatively open combat stances. He noted several flaws in the stance and this brought questions to mind. Was the human actually so inexperienced, or did he have so much confidence that he could beat him? This brought the question of just how strong the human was. He noted how calm the Saiyans were now that this human arrived and pondered for a moment. A smirk broke his grim features. "Hnh. I suppose you would like to kick the festivities off, yes?" This human was definatly something that he should exercise caution with first. If he was so calm as to portray an open stance, and the others were so calm that he would save them….then he was dangerous. At least a little anyhow. He brought that tail up and smacked his tail against the ground once more. He noted that the human's eyes followed the tail and he chuckled to himself. He brought that tail up once more and as soon as the human's eyes moved with it, he fired. The beam was quick and fast, striking it's mark with precision and power that betrayed it's speed.

Uub had just managed to bring his arms up, the beam striking his defense and exploding, pushing him back. Zach had already moved himself and Pan from harm, so Uub wasn't concerned when his feet touched that rock that Pan had been propped up against. This one was sneaky and he knew at this point he shouldn't expect a fair fight. When he brought his arms down, he blinked before he heard a shout and Chilla appeared in front of him. The next attack was a quick left hook, the force rocketing Uub just past Piccolo. Uub flipped back, landing on his feet and skid to a stop on the rocks. A faint whistle caused him to grin. When Chilla appeared just above him, an elbow coming down, he struck only air.

Chilla growled in fury as he missed his mark with such a crushing blow. It lasted only a moment as a boot came from his right, Uub's right foot connecting hard with the beast's ear. Chilla gave a sharp cry as the blow connected and sent him careening through the ground. He flipped up, his tail pushing down to give him leverage, and landed his back flip just in time to see Uub burst to his front. The blow of Uub's left fist jarred him and time seemed to freeze as Chilla reared back, holding his nose.

Uub grinned as that crushing blow connected, sending Chilla stumbling back, but he didn't let up. His fury of blows that followed sent Chilla stumbling back even more, lefts and rights hammering away in any opening Uub found. With a deft spin move to Chilla's left, he brought his right knee into the small of Chilla's back, causing the alien to rear back in pain. Once that knee connected, Uub spun around, his left boot striking Chilla's hip. The result of the force sent Chilla sliding away, his right arm drug under his body with the force until he came to a stop.

A few feet away

Zach stood, mouth gapped open, as he watched Uub and Chilla's fight. They were moving fast, almost too fast for Zach's eyes to keep up. Even Goten and Trunks looked around a few times to make sure everyone else saw what they saw. He finally managed to shut his mouth and swallowed the dryness away, looking to the others. Piccolo, the green skinned ally they had just received stood with arms crossed, stoically watching the fight. Pan rubbed her head a few times, but seemed alright. Trunks too, seemed fully awake and alert after what happened. He wondered then, what it was that Trunks had eaten. He spoke.

"They're…moving so fast. I can hardly keep up with them," he said softly.

"Heh, guess that's what happens when the two strongest fighters here clash," Goten remarked, leaning back against a rock.

"Uub is powerful. He's trained under grandpa and I've seen them go all out a few times. I have faith that Uub can defeat Chilla," Pan said casually.

"Don't assume anything, Pan. Though the fight is easily in Uub's favor now, I've seen enough of their race to know they can tip the odds at any time. Don't assume he's beaten until he's no more," Piccolo said sternly. Zach eyed him for a moment before grinning. He was a lot like Mikal, without the prejudice that Mikal carried so openly.

In the fight

Chilla flinched before he brought his hands up, pushing himself from the ground. He dusted himself off and turned to the human who had just dealt him the blows. "Well well well, it seems I did well in not completely underestimating you. You ARE pretty strong," Chilla said, chuckling some as Uub grinned at him.

"Flattery won't save you, Chilla. I'm going to destroy you whether you want to accept that or not. You won't leave this planet alive," Uub commented as he adjusted the wrist bands he wore. Chilla grinned.

"Yes, yes I'm sure. But, before he go into round two, I think it's time we both show each other exactly what we're capable of." Chilla's blue lips narrowed into a deadly smirk and Uub grinned back. "Confident. I like that. When my father came to this planet and was destroyed by that filthy Saiyan, he had revealed something to him. Something very rare among our people." Chilla watched as Uub quirked a brow. Good, he had his attention. Chilla spread his arms.

"What you see here is my fourth form. For many of my people, this is the last form they can reach. But for my father, and a few others, he head reached a form beyond. A form much more powerful than this. Unfortunately for you, I too was able to uncover the secrets to this form, thanks to the documents my father had left on it." That deadly grin faded and his face formed a grimace. "But now, you pathetic Earthling, I'm going to show you what true power is!" A small grunt came from the figure as he hunched, a blue aura forming around him, the ground beginning rumbling.

A few feet away

Zach quirked an ebon hued brow as he felt the strong surge of power rising within Chilla. He looked back to the green skinned Piccolo and noted how he too had become even more grim. "Is this what you were talking about?"

Piccolo remained silent in his reply and Zach looked back to see the horrified expression on Pan's face, as well as the desperate ones on Goten and Trunks.

"He's becoming way more powerful…," Zach stated as he turned back to watch Chilla's power unfold.

"….I suggest you four leave now," Piccolo said, finally breaking his spell of silence. This remark gained looks of obvious confusion from the half-saiyans.

"What? Why?! We can't leave now, Uub might need our help," Pan exclaimed.

Piccolo looked to her and remained grim for a moment before smirking. "You truly are your father's daughter" he said, "but you won't be able to help Uub. He's been fighting at full strength this short battle, and now Chilla has revealed yet another level he can rise to. Uub has no chance of winning this battle, and if you don't leave, he'll kill you all."

"What about you, Piccolo? Will you stay and fight too? You're no where near as strong as Uub! Chilla will slaughter you too," Goten exclaimed.

"My duty is to protect Dende. Any threat to Earth is a threat to him. If that means giving my life for such, then so be it."

There was a moment of silence before Zach spoke up.

"I'm staying. This planet is my home now, and no…no, monster, is going to come here and take it away! Trunks, Goten, Pan, you guys can leave if you want. I'm fighting."

"No way dude. I'm not going to run either man. Trunks and I came here of our own accord, we're staying with you," Goten said with his usual care free smile. Zach gave a small nod in return and Trunks returned that with one of his own. Emerald eyes slid to Pan and she smiled at Zach, but offered no other explanation.

"Hmph. Saiyans," Piccolo said, smirking afterwards.

At ground zero

The blue aura that pulsed around Chilla thickened, nearly blocking him out with it's storm like rage. A heavy shout dispelled it with a large gust of wind, causing the Earth's fighters to shield their eyes from debree. The blue aura was replaced with a violet one and his features had changed dramatically. His once small, thin frame was now taller and more muscular. The round head had grown four horns, spanning the width of his head and upwards. His eyes were now a solid blue, seeming to glow with a rage that the transformation brought on. The orbs on his shoulders were replaced by upwards spikes and the orb in his stomach seemed to glow now. His blue lips turned into a smirk before a mouth shield closed over it quickly. He voice now seemed magnified by it, and he chuckled. That voice was deeper, causing Uub to shudder some.

"What's wrong, boy? Not so confident now, are you? I tell you what. Since you were given the honor of seeing this form, I'll beat you just enough so that you can watch helplessly when I slay your freak friends. Sound good," Chilla asked, folding his arms. That tail smacked the ground and Uub regained himself, gritting his teeth. He had no need for idle words like this being chose to spare. Instead, he shook his head.

"We'll see," he said flatly. He balled his fists and fell into that casual fighting stance that his sensei had shown him.

Chilla chuckled. "Hmph, indeed we will. Your move."

Uub narrowed his eyes before he burst forward, drawing a fist back for a punch. Chilla anticipated the attack and Uub fainted, disappearing before he struck and appearing behind him, a sharp right knee connecting with Chilla's back, sending him sprawling forward. A grunt was given as the attack connected, and Uub spun forward, flipping head first to silence the alien.

The next attack from Uub was a swift heel to the aliens head from that flip. The foot landed true, sending Chilla slamming chest first into the ground, and bouncing hard from the impact, still moving forwards. Uub moved in again, this time a lightning quick left kick to punt Chilla airborne. Chilla proved the faster this time, and vanished completely, making himself known as a heavy punch connected with Uub's kidney. Uub gave a loud yell and Chilla brought a massive backhand to Uub's head, sending him rocketing away. Uub opened his eyes and spun around, righting himself and spreading his arms out to stop himself. He glanced to the left to look for Chilla but was stunned by another kick to his back. This caused him to double over backwards and Chilla brought a heavy elbow onto his nose as he stepped around. Uub hit the ground with another grunt. The rocky ground caved in beneath him, forming a small crater and he winced in pain as he grimaced at the effort to push himself up. He reached up and touched his face and pulled back a tanned hand covered in blood. His estimate of his injuries was that Chilla had broken his nose and he floated up, Chilla standing a few feet away dusting himself off. Uub grit his teeth at Chilla's nonchalance. The alien was obviously stronger, and he was flaunting with it.

Uub landed and fell right into another fighting stance.

"Oh? Right back into this again, hm? Alright then. If you're so willing to die," Chilla said, sighing some and walking towards Uub.

Uub waited a moment longer before he flung both hands forward, a shout given as he sent out a column of blue energy, the beam hitting Chilla square on, causing a white hot explosion to fill the area. Uub shielded his eyes and Piccolo and the others did the same. When the explosion stopped, and the dust setteled, Chilla layed on the ground, his form singed and smoking.

"W-what? He…killed him," Goten asked, dark eyes wide with disbelief.

Piccolo remained silent for a moment before he quirked one of his green skinned brows. "No."

Chilla grunted and sat, pushing himself to a knee and then standing. He looked his armored body over, raising his hands to inspect them before he sighed and dropped them. "Dammit! You scratched me," he seethed, before he chuckled, those blue eyes glowing some more. "I must say though, I wasn't expecting that. I was hoping we could continue your beating awhile longer, but if you want to start the fireworks to soon…"

Uub panted, lowering his head some before he reared back, letting a loud shout. A wave of explosion exploded out from him, catching Chilla off guard, though he managed to get his hands up in defense. Piccolo and the others went airborne to avoid the explosive wave. The wave ended in a Uub hunched, his energy expended completely.

Chilla, who had been pushed back quite a ways, dropped his arms. "Hmph." Was all that was said before he dusted his hands off and began walking towards Uub. "You…stupid boy. I was going to let you live, long enough to see your friends die, of course. But now you'll have to just believe me when I say they'll join you soon enough." He stopped his trot and vanished completely, before appearing in front of Uub, his three toed foot coming up in a swift kick, sending Uub's body tumbling into the air. He burst up immediately afterwards and sent a heavy punch to knock Uub towards the others. Right before he hit them, Chilla appeared above him and dove onto him with a foot, riding him to the ground. As soon as they connected, and that crater was formed, Chilla hopped off and spun around in mid air, floating above the downed Uub as he began pummeling him with punch after punch, pushing him farther into the ground. After a moment or two, he landed and reached down, fishing Uub's broken body out, holding him by the neck. Uub's eyes were closed and his mouth agape. He closed it for a second, but coughed up blood a moment later, spattering Chilla's arm. Chilla's bright blue eyes moved to the red stain and he looked back to the earthling.

"Eck," was said in finality before he placed a hand on Uub's stomach. "Good riddance." A large column of violet energy exploded through Uub's body, causing eyes to open quickly, the darks fading to a pure white before his head lolled to the side and Chilla tossed him away.

"Piccolo," Chilla heard a voice call before he turned to met a purple knee to the face. The force caused him to stumble back and the green skinned man that had arrived with the boy dropped in front of him. Chilla growled.

"You….cheap shot! I'll kill you," Chilla yelled, exploding towards Piccolo and bringing a sharp fist into Piccolo's stomach, the force carrying it straight through the Namek. Chilla drew his fist back and then a foot swung to Piccolo's neck, sending him sliding away on the ground, bouncing some as he hit a rough spot.

Trunks, Pan, Goten and Zach watched in horror as Piccolo was cast aside and Chilla shook his hand to remove the purple blood.

"Careful folks! We have a bleeder," Chilla exclaimed, laughing darkly as he moved towards them. "Now, my dear Saiyans, can we continue? I have so much left to say to you all. But, who first? The freak with the eyes? Or maybe the female? I hear they're rather…feisty. Hm? No? Well then maybe the purple haired one? Not you either? Perhaps the average Saiyan then. You look like you're reeling for a fight!" Chilla stopped his slow advance and cocked his head to the side. "No one? Fine. I'll choose!"

He pointed a finger towards the group and a tell tale purple orb formed before he shot a small beam towards them. Trunks and Goten jumped away and Zach shouldered Pan to the ground, the beam grazing his shoulder and causing him to growl in pain.

"My my. You dodged that one better, freak. Last time you were done for," Chilla said, his blue eyes glowing with excitement.

Trunks and Goten landed in front of Zach, Pan helping him up.

"Lucky shot," Zach growled, rotating his shoulder to make sure he had full use of it.

Goten and Trunks looked to one another and then back at Chilla before looking back to Zach. "We got a plan, Zach. Can you hold him off for a few minutes?"

"Minutes? Why don't you ask me to jump on my own sword," Zach asked sarcastically before he chuckled. "Sure guys. I can hold him off. What are you planning?"

"We know someone who just might be able to help us."

Zach nodded and stepped forward, Pan grabbing his arm. "Let me help," she asked.

Zach shook his head. "No. You go with Goten and Trunks. I'll divert him and if he attacks you again it could cause trouble. I won't be able to beat him, let alone really hurt him, but I can be distractful enough," Zach said with a smirk.

Pan looked to the ground for a moment before she flung herself at him, hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek. "Be safe," she said before she followed Trunks and Goten's path backwards.

Zach blinked for a moment before he turned back to Chilla.

"Aw, how touching. Going to have little chimp's with her," Chilla asked, chuckling at his own joke.

Zach narrowed his eyes before he grit his teeth. Another wave of anger passed through him and he felt another wave of power as that golden aura exploded into life around him.

**Sorry this took so long guys. Just got home from Iraq and I've been spending a lot of time getting my pad together. That's right, I'm single. xD Anyway, seriously. R&R and enjoy. Chapter 9 will likely be published at the same time this will.**


	10. Chapter 9: Breaking an Oath

**Okay, maybe not at the same time. Chapter Eight was just posted, and now I'm writing this while you guys are hopefully reading it:D We left off with Trunks, Goten, and Pan devising a plan while Zach man ups and takes Chilla one on one. How long can he last? Will Goku and Vegeta make it back in time? Well, read on!**

**Chapter 9-Breaking an Oath**

Zach whipped around, dodging Chilla's slow punch and letting loose with a lightning fast kick of his right foot, causing Chilla to back off some. The smirk shown he wasn't hurt and Zach landed, a hand spring taking him back a few more feet.

"You'd better take this serious, Chilla. Underestimating me might prove to make this harder for you than you'd like," Zach said, moving to a combat stance. The golden aura hadn't faded from him, showing he still had near a full amount of energy, though it meant little to him.

Chilla chuckled and stroked his chin. "Yes, I suppose so. But when I over estimate someone, I seem to kill them. You know, your two friends and all." Another chuckle broke free. "I really had hopes for them. I mean, one punch…really now."

Zach remained silent for a long moment longer before he smirked. "Getting under my skin won't work Chilla, I've been trained better than that," he said, balling his fists as he readied himself for an attack."

Chilla merely grinned in reply before launching himself at Zach, reaching him with a flurry of blows—all punches. The Saiyan managed to get up a defense, blocking and sometimes countering the blows. This earned a grin from Chilla before he began kicking, dropping the punches. The first blow connected squarely with Zach's gullet, causing him to double over in pain. Chilla then spun around and swatted Zach away with his tail. "Is that it? You can't even predict my movements, let alone withstand a blow! Give it up! I'd hate to overestimate you too."

Zach skid back, managing to stay on his feet after the vicious kick tail combo. He growled and righted himself, grinning. "Keep talking, you over grown salamander..," he mumbled. It was perfect that the alien was choosing to exchange words and blows, rather than going to an all out fight. Zach knew he couldn't withstand the onslaught if he did, and it was buying him time. He stood straight up and stretched his arms, the gold aura flaring slightly. "Nice one, Chilla. I was beginning to think you had grown tired from your last two fights…"

Chilla watched the Saiyan with bright sapphires and grinned. "Heh…you're getting cocky kid. I'm not even trying and you're stretching in the middle of a fight? I should teach you some manners."

Zach folded his arms then, turning his right side towards Chilla. "Who said I've been trying? This transformation is still new, so I'm working out the quirks, that's all."

Chilla narrowed his eyes, his thoughts swimming at that point. Could he have been stronger than the last two? Was he truly just working out the quirks of his sudden transformation earlier? Or was he bluffing to get under his skin? Chilla settled with a grin. "How about we stop the warm ups then?"

_Crap._ Zach nodded once. "Have it your way, freak. No more games, let me see what you're capable of, and I'll return the favor."

Chilla's eyes flashed and within an instant later two beams of blue energy soared at Zach's chest.

Meanwhile

"What's he doing," Pan shrieked, listening to the exchange of Zach's words with Chilla. Behind her, Trunks and Goten were arguing quietly. "Hey, guys, aren't you listening?!" She whirled on them and Goten quirked an ebon brow.

"No…we're not. Zach said he would distract Chilla, and we trust his judgement. He knew the risks," Trunks said, his lavender brows furrowing some.

"Yeah, but….Zach's not like that! That transformation has messed with his head! I've never seen him so careless," Pan argued.

"It does that" Goten said softly, "becoming a Super Saiyan, I mean. It alters part of your personality, and sometimes it's not for the best. He'll learn to control it."

"In a fight like this?! Are you two crazy," Pan nearly yelled. Trunks frowned deeply.

"Pan, we have our own mission, and he has his. Stop distracting us, and let us get help! Otherwise, Zach will die and then we're next," he said, his tone sharp and causing Pan to flinch. She nodded and turned back to the fight.

In the fight

The two beams soared at Zach and he unfolded his arms, placing them both out palms first, to intercept the beams. A faint white light surrounded his palms and the beams connected with an unseen force, stopping completely before vibrating rapidly. The beams then turned to particles and vanished, leaving Zach standing there with arms out stretched. The white light faded and Chilla's white brow quirked.

"Well now…that was a nice trick," he said. "But I wonder, how powerful of an attack it can be used on, or is it just the small frys….?"

Zach dropped his arms and fell into a combat stance as he gave a grunt, the golden aura growing. "It's a shame you won't be around long enough to find out," he shot back before he burst forward, his speed ripping up the ground in his wake.

When the Saiyan reached him, Chilla swung full force into the boy, striking only air as Chilla watched his hand pass through a mirage. He growled and turned around to intercept an attack and blinked when there was nothing. Before he could check anywhere else, a boot landed squarely on his head.

His foot connecting, Zach stood on Chilla's head for a half a second before he began stomping, forcing the alien to his chest on the ground, where he stomped a few more times. He hopped off the alien and in the same motion, kicked him away.

Chilla rolled against the ground for a few feet before he stopped. He lay still for a few moments before his hands moved to his side, pushing himself up to his knees, where he finally stood. He turned towards the Saiyan, his face contorted in a scowl.

Zach grinned and wiped his lip with his thumb. "Your lip is bleeding," he said sincerely and fell into another combat stance.

Chilla reached up and wiped the blood, looking at the blue fluid on his white thumb and growled. How could the Saiyan have landed such a lucky blow? He was getting careless…but he had seen the limits of the boy's power, and found it curious how he did not use an energy attack when he had the chance. He grinned and looked back to the Saiyan. "Your move."

"Thanks," Zach said shortly, as he burst to the side, his flame guiding him through a rock and Chilla quirked a brow. Zach stopped and burst upwards, before changing direction and careening down at Chilla. When he reached him and brought a fist forward as Chilla crossed his arms in defense. The fist connected and a crater formed around Chilla, forcing him down as a strong gust of wind exploded outwards. Zach grinned, thinking the force have at least hurt the alien.

Chilla grinned back and brought his tail across, slapping Zach hard across the face. Before the Saiyan could fall back, he grabbed his ankle and flung him upwards, a small orb of red energy following immediately afterwards.

With the force that Zach was thrown, he found that he couldn't turn or even stop himself, let alone move his limbs to get up a defense for the orb. When it impacted, his body was surrounded with the explosion, and he was thankful that it wasn't a powerful blast. Before he could right himself, however, Chilla appeared above him and clubbed him down, the fists connecting with his chest and sending him downwards rapidly. He growled and Chilla appeared beneath him, sending a knee into the small of his back, causing him to cry out. Chilla silenced him by flipping forward and using his tail to thrash Zach back towards the ground once again. Before he hit the ground, Chilla appeared to his side and kicked him hard in his ribs, sending him skidding just above ground level into a rock formation. Slamming into the base of it caused the rocks to crash down, and pile down on his battered form.

"Heh. How do you say, 'Another one bites the dust'? Pathetic. I didn't even get to use anything remotely powerful," Chilla said, his cocky grin turning into a mocking frown. The rocks rumbled some and Chilla's grin returned. "That's more like it."

Zach shattered the last boulder with a punch and climbed out. His jeans were torn beyond belief and his shirt was hanging on at the right shoulder with a thread. He reached up and tore it off completely, tossing it away. "Trunks' mom is gonna kill me..," he said with a sigh as he skid down the rocks. His golden aura was gone and his blonde hair was frayed some. He narrowed turquoise eyes on Chilla as he walked towards him. Zach noticed his body felt weak. "Aw, c'mon! Not yet, I'm not done yet," he pleaded in silence with his body and Chilla quirked a brow as he reached him.

"Talking to yourself? And here I was thinking you were out of tricks," Chilla said, folding his arms.

"Heh…you'd be so lucky," Zach shot back.

"Show me then, little Saiyan."

Zach narrowed his eyes. He really had nothing else. His body was failing him, and he was sure the kick to his side had shattered something. He grunted and fell into a combat stance. He could think of only one more thing, but knew what it would entail. He settled any debate in justifying it was in defense of the Earth, and he bore no malicious intent. He grinned and burst forward, as he had once down before.

Chilla's eyes widened and his grin grew into a smile. "Not this time," he yelled as he unfolded his arms and stepped to the side, thrusting a fist above him to catch Zach's feint.

Zach grinned as he reached him. "Indeed," was shot back as he hit his hands, thrusting both feet into Chilla's chest as he stepped to the side. Surprised that the attack was not a feint, Chilla was thrown skywards. Zach leapt after him and appeared above the alien, clubbing him down into the ground. Immediately afterwards he placed both hands forwards. He had seen it done enough by Pan to get the principle down. "Here you go Chilla, ENJOY," he yelled down at the head over heels alien.

"Kame…..hame….," he began, a blue orb pulsating into life his hands, the strobes of white hinted light spanning out as the power grew. The orb was soon big enough to match that of a two-size too big basketball.

A few yards away

Pan's eyes grew wide and Goten blinked as well. Even Trunks seemed surprised.

"I thought you said he didn't use energy," Trunks said, watching as Zach powered up his attack.

"He said he didn't," Pan protested.

"Then why did you teach him that," Goten asked in bewilderment.

"I didn't," Pan protested again.

Everyone was silent for a moment before Trunks' eyes got wide this time. "Get down! He doesn't know how to control it!"

In the air

The orb pulsated as it reached it's full power and Zach found it hard to even hold it any longer. He poured all he had, feeling his body growing even heavier. He thrust his hands forward and his turquoise eyes grew large as the explosion of power took place.

"HAAAAAAA," he yelled as the large orb became an even larger beam. Chilla flipped down and landed, eyes still on the ground before he realized that everything around him had taken a blue and white tint. As he raised his eyes he realized that the sky had even grown dark, save a completely white spot that was the Saiyan. Before a defense could be formed, the beam collided with Chilla's form, causing an instant explosion that seemed to rock the Earth to it's very core.

Zach crashed into the ground on his hand and knees, his breathing labored. Sweat trickled down to the ground and he noticed that his body no longer had the golden hue, and that he must have reverted back to his normal form. He grinned to himself. "Sorry mom…it had to be done," he managed out as he looked towards the smoldering crater. The dust settled and he heard a grunt and seen the white hand as Chilla pulled himself out. Zach cursed and tried to stand, to managed only a kneel. Chilla looked worse off though, he would admit. The horns on his head were all broken, save one, and his usual white skin only shown through in some places.

Chilla stood and looked himself over, bright blues narrowing on the kneeling Saiyan. "Well now…that was quite an attack. I'd ask for another, but you seem to be done now," he said before he ran at the Saiyan. Zach grunted as Chilla kicked him hard in the face, the forced sending him flipping back head over heels. When he stopped, Chilla was there to stomp him, each foot connecting with that already wounded rib cage. "You….stupid….Saiyan! Thinking….you…..could…..hurt…..me!" Chilla reached down and grabbed Zach as he managed to open an emerald eye. Blood trickled from his mouth and Zach grinned.

"Well…I did….say…I would….go all out…h,heh….what's wrong…? Did my attack….best yours," Zach shot back.

Chilla narrowed his eyes before he chuckled. "This tail of mine is not for looks," he said flatly, before his tail whipped back, straightening itself and pointing at Zach. "Farewell, fre-"

Before Chilla could finish his sentence, a bright white light flooded the area, blinding them both. Chilla had to let his tail down to balance himself as the Earth shook, dropping the Saiyan to shield his eyes. When the light faded, he looked to the source and blinked to make sure he was seeing things right. Where there once was three Saiyans, there was now two. The one that caught his eye was the male, though there was something familiar about him. His black hair was spiked, a widows peak on his head, and towards the back it faded to purple. His body was clothed in blue vest, gold shoulder pads on this—leaving his chest exposed. His pants were white and led down to dark blue boots. The Saiyan smirked.

"Heh, it's been a loooooong time," he said, his voice sounding as if two men were talking at once.

"Who in the hells are you," Chilla shot back, turning towards him and kicking Zach away in the same motions.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. Bah bah bah, it's the hero of Justice," the Saiyan yelled, folding his arms. "Man…that's corny. Eh, screw it. I'm Gotenks, and you're soon to be deceased."

**Annnnnd, that's it. Chapter 9 will be posted in the same day as 8 after all. Woot! What a surprising turn of events! Zach used an energy attack (one of many maybe?) and Gotenks has returned! Will he be strong enough to beat Chilla? Or will they have to hope Goku and Vegeta return in time? Well, you'll have to keep reading!**


	11. Chapter 10: The Power of One

And, yes again it's been awhile since my last post

**And, yes again it's been awhile since my last post. / I really need to get on top of things! . I'll cut the usual long winded strand of sarcastic remarks short and get straight into the point.**

**DISCLAIMER-I do not own DBZ, but Zach is mine—sorry ladies!**

**Chapter 10-The Power of One**

"Gotenks," Chilla asked in a mocking tone as sapphires moved to the female, to Zach whom he had tossed to the ground before him, and to the female.

"Oh-ho! We might be in trouble guys, he seems to be able to count. What's wrong, Chilla? Your tiny brain can't figure out what happened," Gotenks taunted as he walked towards Chilla, stretching his shoulders.

"Don't mock me, freak. What did you do with the other two males," Chilla shot back, his temper flaring at the young man.

"Well, you said it yourself, we multiply like rabbits. Maybe they left and I took their place," Gotenks said as he stopped, a mere ten feet from Chilla.

Chilla grinned in response to this boy's remark and chuckled. "Right…well then, do you have hopes of stopping me, or shall I can continue my fight with this freak?" He finished with a motion to the wounded Zach.

"Oh no, you're fighting me now. Though, it won't be much of a fight. That 'freak' nearly reduced your power by half, hardly a challenge for the likes of me. But, if you're up for a fight, then let's go lizard-man," Gotenks shot back, balling his fists and keeping them at his sides.

Chilla's grin widened to a smile as he kicked the wounded Zach away, his body rolling to a stop a few yards away. Pan moved to grab Zach, pulling him to a safe distance and propping him up. "Alright, fine. But this is going to be the last time I toy with anyone. I do have a busy schedule, you kn-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Gotenks had burst forward, punching Chilla square in the jaw and causing him to back up a few paces, though the damage was unreadable. Chilla's head straightened and he looked full of laughter.

"I, is that all? Get lost, whelp! This fight is going to be your last!" This was the final remark made by Chilla before he burst at Gotenks, kneeing him hard in the jaw and catapulting him airborne. As the young man flew away Chilla reared back his right hand, a pink orb flaring to life as he cackled. "Sorry you have to go so SOON!" He flung the orb forward and watched as it sped for the Saiyan, growing in power even after it left.

Gotenks managed to flip out of his jettisoned state and slap the blast away, his usually dark eyes taking on a turquoise tint as a grin formed on his lips. "Oh, I'm not done yet, Chilla. As you have made your own transformations, I have some of my one," he said simply, as arms folded across his chest. "Two, actually." He had unfolded an arm and signified the number two with his fingers. "But I'm not going to stand around and let you wreck this place any longer. I'm going to go straight to full power, and wipe you off the face of this planet." His grin became wicked as he unfolded his arms, balling his fists to his sides and gathered his energy. "Might wanna run now, 'freak'."

Chilla sighed and folded his arms. "Certainly are an annoying lot. Didn't your friends say the same thing? About how they were mighty and would kill me with one blow? This is beginning to get dull," he stated, in a matter of fact tone, even as the sky darkened around him.

As the sky darkened, and Gotenks aura brightened to a gold hue, the clouds began to move under the amount of energy he was pulling from within himself. Moving towards him as if he was the center of gravity, Pan found it hard to even look at the only source of light that was shining above her. The clouds moved in a circular formation once they reached the source, that gold aura becoming more like a pulsing ball of light around the fused warrior. His smirk had faded by now, black and lavender spiked hair growing longer, falling back to his lower back. With a final shout from the energized warrior, the clouds were sent outwards and the light returned in a bright explosion, causing Chilla, Pan and Zach to shield their eyes. When the light became dim enough to see, Gotenks floated above them, his fists balled at his sides and that smirk completely gone. His hair had become golden, and spiked like that of a Super Saiyan. Blue sparks of electrical energy flashed around his body and his face had become more gaunt—a menacing look without his eyebrows any longer.

"This, is my strongest form, Chilla. No more games for you, and no more fights. You're done," Gotenks said before he bolted down at the still stunned Chilla.

Meanwhile

"W,what the heck," Zach asked, sitting propped up on a rock, right arm draped across his wounded ribs.

"That's a Super Saiyan three," Pan said as she rummaged through a small puch that Piccolo had dropped. "Here, eat this, " she said, producing a bean for him. Zach looked it over before he nodded and took it, munching it slowly. A moment later, he was standing, stretching his arm and ribs.

"Super Saiyan three….how many levels are there," Zach asked, watching the fighter named Gotenks and Chilla clash.

"Well…three. Grandpa has hinted at another level, but he hasn't reached it as far as I know. Three is his limit," Pan said matter-of-factly.

"But who is this guy? I mean…I thought Goten, Trunks, you and I were the only half Saiyans that even thought about combat.."

"I'm not sure….I was watching your and Chilla's fight, and then next thing I know there's this bright light and Goten and Trunks are gone and he's there!"

"…I don't think he hurt them…he feels a lot like Goten and Trunks..," Zach said before he sighed and rubbed his head. "So confusing."

At Ground Zero

Chilla barely managed to dodge Gotenks' downward kick, rolling to the left and coming up on his right knee. The maneuver would have proved useful if Gotenks hadn't of spun on that same leg and brought his opposite across Chilla's head, sending him rocketing across the ground face first. Chilla managed to stop himself, coming to his hands and knees, though the fused warrior was standing just ahead of him, walking casually.

"You know, this really isn't much fun, Chilla. Time is running up—for both of us," Gotenks said as he balled and unballed his fists. Electricity crackled around him as the orb of energy around him flared yet again. The little energy he had used thus far had quickly been restored.

Chilla quirked a brow, standing slowly. "Time? Do tell, little monkey…" If this new fighter had a short time span for his transformation, Chilla knew he would have to stall to buy the time to survive.

"Yeah, time," Gotenks replied, stopping a few feet short and grinning. "You see, this form is so powerful that I can only maintain it for so long. But, that's besides the point anyhow. I'm done toying with you Chilla." Those fists that were balling and balling flew forward, palms first, to release a small flash of energy. Chilla leapt up, narrowly dodging the attack, though Gotenks appeared just under him, grinning up at the bewildered Chilla.

"Nice try," he exclaimed, before he brought a single fist upwards, sending Chilla rocketing straight up. "Watch carefully, lizard-man, cause I'm only gonna do this once!" Gotenks brought both hands together, clasping them and pointing his index fingers out. He pointed the two fingers at Chilla and the grin became a smile as the figure tumbled over and over, the force of Gotenks' attack wearing off.

"BIG TREE CANNON," Gotenks exclaimed, a small orb appearing on the tips of his extended fingers. The orb quickly grew to a larger one, which in turn exploded into life as a beam. The yellow column seared at Chilla, impacting and causing an explosion.

"Get down," Gotenks heard someone say, though the noise from the explosion and the bright flash of white that followed drowned everything else at. A few moments later, Gotenks lowered his arms from his eyes and looked to the sky. Smoke lingered, though his acute senses could feel no hint of Chilla's presence. Electricity crackled around his form once more in a tornado like fashion before the golden hue that came from his transformation faded. His hair returned to normal length with a sigh and he turned to see Pan tugging Zach from under a pile of rocks. She blinked once and released Zach, falling into a combat stance.

"H-hey, who're you," Pan shot quickly, Zach coming to a rise next to her.

"I'm not your enemy, Pan. Listen, my name's Gotenks. I'm a fusion of your uncle and Tru-," Gotenks began to explain before a white light enveloped him.

"Unks," Goten and Trunks both finished, a moment later when they were standing beside one another. Goten looked to Trunks and rubbed the back of his head.

"Man, we really need to have a watch when we're fused…we always lose track of time," he said with a sigh.

Trunks grinned and looked back to Pan and Zach—who were both standing bewildered. "What," he asked, shrugging non-chalantly.

"…..how did you do that," Zach asked, looking between the two.

"We fused. It's a technique Goku taught us when we were kids. It's when you, and a similar person fuse to make a single individual. The stronger the people, the stronger the fighter," Trunks said simply.

"That's…amazing," Pan exclaimed, running and hugging Goten. "You guys were awesome uncle Goten!"

"Don't call me that," Goten chuckled as he hugged Pan and set her down, looking to Zach. "...haha, you wanna learn how to do it, huh? Well…I suppose we can teach you."

"Not possible," a voice came. Trunks spun around and looked to the source before grinning.

"Hey Piccolo…figured you'd be alright," he said with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah. Thanks for the concern," Piccolo replied with a grin before following up. "But there's no point in teaching him to fuse. It fuses to like people. You and Goten are both half human half Saiyan…so you can do it. He's half Saiyan-half something else…so if he fused with one of you, the results could be disastrous."

"Ahhhh….well, guess you're SOL then, Zach," Goten said with a frown before looking to Trunks. "We should head back…I'm sure your mom would be worried. We're usually home by now."

Trunks nodded and looked to Piccolo. "Thanks for the help. We'll search for the Dragon Balls and bring Uub back this weekend."

"No need. I'll do it. You four focus on your school work, or whatever. And Pan, tell your father to come and visit some times. I'd enjoy a good spar," Piccolo said, picking up the sack of senzu beans. He opened the bag and visually counted them before he looked to Zach and tossed them to him. "That goes for you as well kid. If you're looking to learn a few things, stop by and I'll see if you're worthy of the time."

"Will do Mr. Piccolo! Take care and tell Dende hello for me," Pan said, waving as Piccolo became airborne.

Zach caught the sack of beans and watched as the green man quickly faded out of view. He then turned his eyes to Goten and Trunks. "Dragon Balls? To bring Uub back," he questioned.

"Awww man, what a noob…you have so much to learn," Gotenks said, wrapping his arm around Zach's shoulder and chuckling.

**Annnnnd that's that. Sorry for the huge delay. I PCSed (moved for you non-military people) to Japan and everything's been hectic. Plus, I'm a guy and I fail at multi tasking. But, this formally ends the prologue. I will get into the meat and potatoes of the story in the next series that I have yet to name. BUT, be on the look out for the new story I will be writing labeled: The Legend of Zelda: Hero of the Twilli. OooooOOoooo. Sounds awesome, eh? I wanna thank my friend Paul, who doesn't know I write this stuff for the idea. Anyway, that's that. See ya guys soon!**


End file.
